


Second Chance's

by GrandMaster45



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Guardian Angel Draco, Guradian Demon Harry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Marauders are dickheads, Pretty Snape, but they will grow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMaster45/pseuds/GrandMaster45
Summary: Severus Snape did not live a good life. You knew it, his teachers knew it, he definitely knew it. So when he finally plays into his prophecy as the bullied, abused kid and ends it all....things don't go as planned.Now with the help of his knew Guardian entity's, he's Severus Prince, beautiful, french, rich boy. But his life not as easy as it sounds, not with these Dementor things popping up everywhere. And that's not all, the Marauders seeming to have gained feeling's for him and is making his already chaotic life, well, hell.Why give him a second chance that he didn't ask for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on Fanfic.Net but god is that site annoying so I moved it here and even cleared out those 1000's of spelling errors. So here we go. WARNING: this chapter has a suicide attempt.

Severus Snape.

 

How would you remember Severus Snape?

 

A talented student with unmatched intelligence and talent academically, A know-it-all loser, an ugly hook-nosed git with slimy hair, a cockslut who’d spread his legs for anyone, a bullied boy abused more than he should or maybe, just, maybe as a boy.

 

A simple lower class 16-year-old boy trying to make it through life.

 

But now he stood a coward.

 

He would have had such a promising future, college applications rolling in for his grades but right now he wasn’t sure he wanted to wait for his “break” to come. He was on the edge and at this point, he’d rather fall then face the approaching wolves.

 

He clutched tighter on to the trembling bottle of pills in his hand and took a comforting swig of the nicked whiskey in the other.

 

He rested onto the bathroom door, his dad was gone probably getting shit-faced while his mom was walking two shifts before heading to her second job. So he was alone just him and his thoughts, that was never a good thing.

 

His mind happily supplied why he wasn’t making a mistake. Starting with the most overused one, no one will miss him. He’ll just be another statistic for the world to chuck up.

 

His mom will probably not have to work till she literally dropped from exhaustion, fewer mouths to feeds, more income. Also with him gone, there was nothing left tying his mom to his dad she can finally escape his abusive ways.

 

His asshat of a father would probably not even notice, he’d be cursing Severus for bringing all the police or “pigs” as he called them to his house.

 

The Marauders. At least he’d know that if he died that someone would realize how much of an ass those four were and no longer praising their feet. Severus loved the idea of them being arrested for technical assistance in his death but those rich bastards would literally get away with murder if that biased school had anything to do with it.

 

The assholes he hung out with probably wouldn’t give a fuck, to busy getting high to care what Severus was up yo.

 

Lucius would probably mourn not having Severus’s ass present to fuck while Narcissa was busy and maybe miss Severus’s dry humour but definitely not miss Severus as an actual person. He was nice enough to explain that Severus’ ugly mug should be glad he was blessed with such an amazing ass.

 

Narcissa was too innocent to suspect Severus was her man's side piece, too naive. Who could blame her, why would the great Lucius Malfoy risk losing such an Angel like Cissy for an ugly whore like Snape. At least she’ll be hurt by the news, she was always nice to him, cleaning his injuries after a run-in with the Marauders but that only made him feel more like shit that he was nothing but a home wrecker in her situation.

 

Last but not least  Lily...His Lily. His only friend, he used to comfort himself with the fact that she’ll miss him, but that fantasy is now a thing of the past. After they entered high school a spike was wedged in between their once “unbreakable” friendship.  

 

Lily got popular and decided she didn’t need “Snivellus” anymore. Once she heard the rumours that Severus had turned into a neighbourhood slut she was quick to drop him.

 

Hypocritical if you ask him, especially when it comes to how quick she was to ride Potter’s dick.

 

With that thought, he took an appreciated swing of his drink letting the alcohol get through his system.

 

Influenced by alcohol and his own depression, Severus managed to crack open the case of the pills and dump way more than the “recommended amount” into his shaking palm, and the pills bounced in anticipation.

 

‘You won, you beat me.’ He inner monologued to himself as he digested the pills with a swing of whiskey. At his few seconds of thought, he loathed admitting he shed a tear as he drifted into darkness.

 

That was it, that was the end of Severus Snape, a victim of the life’s cruel fate. He was finally dead.

 

Well, he was supposed to be.

 

But see the thing was that life seemed to hate Snape so much that when he finally decided to off himself it stops him.

 

Instead of waking up in the pits of hell where he belongs, he woke up in a completely white room. No tile, No design just a room that was so pure white that it hurt his eyes to look at.

 

He almost had a panic attack thinking that he was in a hospital, that by some miracle him mom came back early to find his passed out, body and rang an ambulance. The bill would be far too expensive for his family to handle and his father would’ve promptly put him back into the hospital.

 

But no, this didn’t feel like a hospital. First off he was on the cold hard floor and there was no IV line, no heart monitor and no hospital smell he was used too.

 

The only thing he could hear was two whispering voices currently in what sounded like an argument.

 

“What are supposed to do now!?!?” The first voice panicked and a second voice just gave him an equally panicked reply.

 

“I don’t know, you're the Angel.” The voice shot back before they began to barrage each other with insults. Severus could hear an “Idiot” and a little bit of “Pompous angelic prat” and his personal favourite “Hellbred mongrel with rocks for a brain.”

 

Not really sure what to do, Severus looked around the room as stealthily as he could, but nothing indicated where he was. All he saw was white.

 

‘Maybe I’m in a coma and I’m currently dreaming,’ he reasoned with himself ‘like in those movies.’

 

He wasn’t as stealthy as he hoped because all the voices soon began to hush up.

 

“Ssshh, he’s awake!” The first voice hushed the other who had a sharp insult on his tongue and Severus could practically hear the second voice pouting.

 

They already knew he was awake so he decided there was no point of playing dead, slowly but surely he began to get up. He winced at a massive migraine that shut through his head, he blinked to focus his eyes.

 

He focused on the two figures standing in front of him. One wore pure white while the other wore instead in pure black in what Severus defines as pyjamas.

 

What got Severus was their faces.

 

“Potter!?! Malfoy!?!” He gawked at the two figures, who shared a confused look between each other before promptly hitting him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Who?”

 

Now Severus was sure he was in hell.

 

In Severus’ defence, the two looked very like much like their accused identities other than some little off-putting traits and “supernatural” quirks.

 

Like Malfoy, he had the pretty face and the aristocratic features but Severus could tell his hair was a much paler blonde bordering white and his eyes were a shiny grey instead Malfoy’s deep blue. Actually, now Severus thought about it he resembled a certain Narcissa Black.

 

He was perfectly normal if not for the two large pure white wings flapping behind him and his golden halo that floated in thin air.

 

Not-Potter was no better. He was a replica of James Potter messy hair and everything, except for the glowing green eyes that bored into Sev. They reminded him too much of a certain ex-friend and it made unshed tears build up.

 

He could only humour himself with the appendages attached to him. Out of the bird's nest of a hair grew two pitch black long horns that curved towards his back also he had Bat-like matching wings doing their own set of flapping.

 

All in all, Severus was sure he wasn’t alive.

 

“Who are you?” Severus cursed his voice from breaking. In a hostage situation, you are meant to keep calm and not panic. But this wasn’t a hostage situation, and he was meant to be dead so what the fuck.

 

“Oh, how rude of us not to introduce ourselves!” The Not-Malfoy quirked at the question indicating between the two of them as he spoke: “we are your guardians and you my friend are dead.”

 

At least Sev knew that he was the first voice and on a happier note he isn’t an utter disappointment and managed to kill himself properly.

 

“Umm...ok.” In hindsight that should not be the reaction when finding out, you are dead but Severus was new to this and he didn’t exactly have a class on how to handle this. “What now?”

 

See, now he was asking the right questions.

 

“Well, it’s kinda a long story..” The Not-Potter drawled awkwardly as he ran an awkward hand through his hair something Potter did. Coincidence, I think not.

 

“Sit please.” The blonde angel indicated to a desk and chairs that popped out of nowhere in the completely blank room but who cares, he is dead.

 

Walking up slowly, as in not to trigger another migraine, Severus made his way over to the seats as the duo took to the other side. They stared at each other awkwardly, Severus began to tap on the desk timidly.

 

“See, hears the thing,” Not-Potter began “you’re not meant to die yet, but you did anyway.”

 

“I apologize, I wasn’t informed the set time I can technically off myself.” Severus cut in dryly. At least Death didn’t make him lose his sarcasm.

 

“But here’s the thing,” Not-Potter continued ignoring Severus’ comment while Not-Malfoy hid his smirk “we can’t send you back because we technically aren’t allowed to.”

 

“And we WON’T send him back cause that’s worse than damning him to limbo!” Not-Malfoy added agitatedly, as the demon rolled his emerald eyes, Severus liked the angel.

 

“Yeah and that, so we agreed,” the angel scoffed at the statement “so WE agreed,” the demon refusing to correct himself “that if we can’t keep you here we’ll send you somewhere better, somewhere happier.”

 

Snape nodded not really getting what they were saying but not one to admit ignorance.

 

“But in trade, your gonna do something for us,”  the angel explained, “you’re gonna help us catch something’s for us.”

 

“Do we have a deal?” The demon concurred as he stuck a tanned hand over to Severus.

 

“Not exactly,” Severus drawled if there was one thing his father thought him that he actually took to heart is, always read the fine print. So Sev wasn’t taking any chances. “What do you mean sending me to “a better lifestyle”, your resurrecting me?”

 

“Something like that,” Not-Malfoy stated as Not-Potter retrieved his not shook hand, “Currently, you are nothing but a soul without any physical body tying you to the mortal world.”

 

Severus listened to his explanation speculatively.

 

“Now somewhere in an infinite timeline, there’s another you.”

 

He paused and read Sev for any signs of confusion before continuing “it’s just your shitty luck you got stuck with your life. But lucky for you there is s Severus Snape out there who’s life is less shitty no ‘Father’, no ‘Marauders’, no ‘Poverty’, though he is unluckily due to die soon since we can’t bring you back to your timeline, we can bring you to his.”

 

Snape stared at them. Not-Malfoy’s face was blank of emotion while Not-Potter drummed in the table in anticipation.

 

‘No Marauders, no dad, no poverty,’ Severus gave all these promises some thought and truly couldn’t imagine saying no to such an amazing offer. To amazing.

 

“And what are those things I’ll have to help you catch?” He smirked as they jumped at the question probably hoping he’d forget about it.

 

“Dementors.” The demonically designed one stated, his face hardening at the name  “they are souls that never made it to their judgement days, in retrospect they can’t cause the physical world any harm physically but they can cause them to harm mentally by slowly sucking the life out of them. Nasty buggers.”

 

“If they’re so bad, why can I help?” Severus wondered not really sure what to do about the “Dementors.”

 

“Because you are technically are one,” Not-Malfoy explained, Severus noticed they like to switch around who talked, “you are a soul, that didn’t make it to judgement day but luckily didn’t get trapped in the mortal world, instead you came here. If we return you back you’ll have some odd “abilities”.

 

“Like...” Severus indicated them to go on and Not-Potter began his own line.

 

“From what we know, you’ll be able to see these things and most likely have some sort of secret abilities,” the demon explained as he awkwardly played with his white sleeve “We’re not sure of the details.”

 

“So as far as you know,” Severus deadpanned “I could turn into a monster every time someone says “pumpkins” and we’ll have no idea.”

 

They had matching sheepish expression before giving him an awkward nod.

 

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Severus pondered on his decision. If he said no there’s a chance he could be turned into those Dementor things and what’s the worst that could happen, he gets a better life.

 

“What the heck,” he decided as he extended his hand to the pair “I’ll do it.”

 

The pair brightened up and happily took his hand each.

 

“Wait, what’s your names?” Severus asked after realizing he can’t call them Not-Potter and Not-Malfoy. They gave him a confused expression, and Severus had to define his question more “Your name, what I refer you as.”

 

Realization soon struck them.

 

“We don’t have names,” Not-Malfoy explained before coming up with an idea “but you can pick one for us.”

 

The leaned into him expectantly.

 

“Well umm..” he looked at their faces, deep in thought. Pointing at the angel first, “You look like both Cissa and Lucius, I guess. And Cissa always said she’d love to name her future son Draconis but that’s to fancy, you’ll be Draco instead.”

 

“Draco,” the angel tested the name on his tongue before breaking out into a huge smile “I like it.”

 

“Me next!!” Not-Potter said excitedly, pushing Draco to the side, ignoring the scowl sent to him, “Do me!!”

 

“Alright, alright...” Severus trying to calm the excited Demon, “ You look like James but you’ve got Lilly’s eyes like your their child or something. Lily always wanted to name her future child something simple like Jack or Nate. So I’ll call you Harry.”

 

“Harry.” The demon testing his own name, Draco snorted in the background mockingly and Harry turned to him angrily “What’s so funny?”

 

“A simple name for a  simple mind.” Draco mused mockingly and Harry only glared more at him looking frazzled.

 

“Better than such a posh name like Draco.” It was Draco’s turn to glare and Harry stuck his tongue back at him childishly.

 

“Children, calm down,” Severus ordered, even though they looked about Severus’ age and Lord knows, how age works in Angel and Demon time, they acted like children, “ How about instead of   arguing, you could get to bringing me back to life.”

 

Their face went pink with shame before it washed away. Draco began to approach him and soon place to pale hands on to his forehead.

 

“This might hurt.” He stated before a blinding white light flashed and Darkness returned to Severus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is reincarnated and enjoys the wonders of his new life. And the faults.

When Severus woke up the first thing that he noticed was that he was on a bed. But not just any bed, the softest bed in existence while being covered by the warmest blanket ever. It was far too expensive to be a hospital and probably cost more than his whole apartment, so that could only mean one thing.

‘It wasn’t a dream!!’ He exclaimed in his mind as he shot up to explore his surroundings.

He was not disappointed, the bedroom he laid in was about half the size of his old house. He was in a king-sized bed covered in black silk sheets and more pillows than he needed. His new room was full of different gadgets and accessories that he could only dream of having.

He even marvelled in the expensive silk pyjamas he wore.

In his room there was a: towering bookshelf practically pouring with information, a desk which had a stereo set, those new laptops, a Tv and way more.

He swung his legs out the bed and moaned as his bare feet connected with soft fur. He noticed a white closet door and rushed to open it, and saw more clothes than he thought humanly possible to have.

‘At least old me had some taste,’ he thought as he ran his hands through the cotton and silks. He admired the colour schemes most being dark colours with an occasional pastel and creams.

Rushing to the other side of the room to the huge window that perfectly let in the morning sun. He awed at the perfectly trimmed garden and his own pool that was full of crystal clear water. The garden stunning with an array of flowers, blessing it with colour.

A high wall covered in ivy securely covered the entrancing area.

“Aren’t you excited?” A voice shook him with realization, he turned to see two familiar faces. His devil guardian “Harry” and his angel counterpart “Draco” floated above him with a pleased smile on their faces. He had never felt such gratitude towards a person in his life but here he was.

“I don’t know what to say,” he admitted as he felt an unusual movement on his face, he soon realized he was smiling, “This is amazing!”

“Don’t thank us yet,” Draco giggled at his enthusiasm, he indicated to a mirror behind him “Check yourself out.”

Turning to the mirror abruptly, Severus felt his breath leave his body at his reflection. Approaching the mirror cautiously and placing a trembling hand on to the cold surface as if checking if it was a projection. He placed a hand on his face and to his surprise, the reflection mimicked him, the way a mirror should.

His face was completely reinvented, all traces of abuse gone.

His normal sullen and sulking face gone, now replaced with a full and healthy face. No stress line or oily skin just a smooth face. His skin was now the healthy pale, no longer worryingly pasty, bloody his cheeks were rosy.

His once huge beak of a nose gone. It was now proportionate to his face, it had no bumps or jutted out weirdly from being broken one too many times. It didn’t curve downwardly unattractive, it looked actually quite normal, a bit longer than most but beggars can’t be choosers.

His hair seemed to be brought back to life. It’s once greasy, slimy hair is gone, you could describe it now as shiny but healthy shiny. Longer than most boys, It brushing his shoulders but Severus always liked that style better. His hair framed his now attractive face perfectly.

He might even go as far as to call himself pretty.

Even his body felt better. Boldly lifting his pyjama shirt he was pleased with what he saw. No scars or bruises just clear porcelain skin. His ribcage didn’t jut out from clear signs of poverty, it was noticeable but not from poverty, more of body shape. He was no longer bordering starvation but now what people will call lithe and petite.

A wolf whistle made him realize he, in fact, had an audience. He glared at the floating pair through the mirror who only gave him a Cheshire smirk in return. But the flat lacked heat as he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad.

“We did good,” Harry said as he gave Severus a once over, Draco nodded in approval.

“Perfectly androgynous to appeal to all,” Draco stated and it was Harry’s turn to nod in approval. They truly felt like they should be given a pat on the back. “Welcome to life Severus Prince.”

“Prince?” Severus asked turning to them with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah in this worl-” “ Sev, you up!” A voice interrupted Draco’s explanation.

“Quick! Hide!” Severus ordered frantically as he heard the footsteps of the approaching figure but to his surprise, the guardian pair made no movement and just stared blankly at him.

Before he could ask them what they thought they were doing the door opened. Turning to the figure his mouth formed an ‘O’ shape at the person. Eileen Snape had never looked this good, it seemed whatever happened to Severus happened to her.

Eileen was normally skinny and hollow looking from exposure to Tobias’ abuse for so long but this Eileen was healthy, happy and looked to be glowing. She looked to be wearing an expensive dress unlike the rags old Eileen normally wore. Her greasy hair, similar to Old Severus, no more now long and shiny.

What changed the most were her eyes, no longer dim and empty with stress, they seemed happy and twinkling.

“Good your up,” Eileen smiled something she hadn’t done in a long time, “You fainted when we were moving in, I really thought we’d lost you.”

‘So that’s how this version of me died,’ Severus finally understood, ‘Depressing, but I’ll do my best to honour you.’

“Your grandfather is waiting for you downstairs,” she informed him and now Severus was confused.

“Grandfather?” He asked curiously, “where’s Father?”

Once the question left his mouth he knew it was a mistake. Eileen froze and her expression changed but not from fear but from something different. Of pure relentless rage.

“Severus, how many times must I tell you,” she growled and Severus took

a step back, “ that bastard is not your father. He is a dead-beat and we should be grateful my father took us in or we would’ve been stuck in that monsters care.”

This shocked Severus immensely. Eileen normally spoke no wrong about Tobias as in her eyes he did no wrong, no matter how many bruises he put on her. But this Eileen didn’t hold back.

Severus liked this Eileen.

“Now get dressed.” Eileen ordered in a “no-nonsense” tone before turning around and leaving swiftly.

After processing everything, Severus soon realized his mother didn’t mention the Floating teenagers in his room. Turning to them accusingly as they played what seemed like cards.

“Mortals can’t see us only you can,” Draco answered before Severus could ask the question, “unless we choose for them to notice us, they can neither hear, feel or see us.”

“And if we do let them see us, they will soon forget they saw us,” he explained more after putting a card down “or we can make up fake memories of our person to them.”

“Go fish!” Harry exclaimed ignoring the conversation they were having. Draco sent a ridiculed look to Harry.

“What! We’re playing Old maid!” He argued, knowing an argument was about to break out Severus promptly walked away from the train wreck of a card game and into the bathroom of the en suite bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Severus stepped out of the greatest shower in the world. I mean he had all these fancy cosmetic items. A body & face wash, Shampoo, bloody hell some type of scrub. He’d never felt so clean in his life.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he stepped out the steaming bathroom to see the duo playing chess. Ignoring them he went to the closet to pick an outfit, after some time he found the perfect outfit.

Dressing into it, he stared at himself in the mirror and nodded in approval. But as he made his way to the door, it shut close.

“What do you think you're wearing?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Looking down at his outfit, he failed to find fault in it. He wore a black Rolling Stones t-shirt with black washed out ripped jeans.

“Clothes.” He snarked back and Draco gave him an unimpressed look.

“I see why he got bullied,” Harry whispered to Draco and Severus was truly insulted when Draco nodded in agreement.

“Listen Sev,” Draco began, rubbing his temple in annoyance, “Severus Snape is dead, you are Severus Prince.”

“I know that ..” Severus trailed on but Draco cut him off.

“Then why do you dress like a Hot topic reject,” Now Severus was really offended and he sent a glare to Harry.

“You know what, I’ll fix it.” Draco decided by himself, with a flick of his pale wrist, Severus felt a tingling feeling around his body and when he looks down his outfit was gone and replaced.

Looking at the mirror, he couldn’t lie that this outfit was good. Draco had taste. But he definitely wasn’t going to admit that.

“I look like a whore.” He stated as he checked himself out.

He now wore a dark-red sleeveless turtleneck that hugged his body well, with a pair of proper black skinny jeans that made his ass look great.

“According to your past, you are a whore,” Draco shot back, “Now you look

like a classy whore.”

Before he could shot his own set of insults, he felt a cloth connect to his head and turned around to found the culprit.

“Cover up, you slag.” Harry teased, practically admitting himself guilty.

Looking at the cloth, it was a black cardigan that he accepted gratefully.

“Perfect.” Harry smiled but Draco still had a contemplative look in his face and he slowly floated to Severus. And began to fiddle with his cardigan, he pushed it down his shoulders to hold at his elbows.

Moving to his hair next, he went Severus is back and began to fiddle with his hair and suddenly stopped. When Severus turned to the mirror again, his hair had been pulled back into a man-bun to show off his face. Something Severus wasn’t sure how he felt as that meant he can’t curtain behind them.

“Now it’s perfect.” Draco finally agreed with an approving nod. Laughing Severus made his way to the door before turning to them and asking.

“So what are you guys gonna do?” He questioned, they paused for a moment before they began to glow funnily.

The dark haired boy freaked out at first but after the glowing stopped two animals stayed in their place.

What is supposed to be Harry, was now a black dog with more hair that Severus had ever seen. Severus wasn’t sure what breed he was as he wasn’t a dog person but he was Hairy, big and black.

Draco was now a purebred snow-white cat that radiated poise and pristine. With lots of hair and piercing, grey eyes but all Severus thought as he observed their animals, is that they are gonna shed a lot. Rolling his eyes he opened the door wider.

“Well, come on,” he indicated as his new pets dashed past him and down the hall while Severus followed him amusement on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

As Severus made his way through the house he couldn’t help but admire the architectural design. He was now an expert but he knew posh when he saw it. The halls were full of portraits and tapestries that looked absolutely expensive.

He managed to find the dining room at least. His mother was talking to an old man at the head of the table, as what you’d call servants, brought food into the dining area.

The man was tall and lean, wrinkles with completely grey hair being the sure sign of his elderly age. Since Severus was not an idiot, he could only assume that this was his grandfather. Once he walked in his older relatives conversations stopped and they turned to him.

His grandfather gave him a smile that wrinkled his already wrinkly face at the site of him, his mother gave her own smile.

Joining them at the table, they began to eat in warm silence before his grandfather broke it.

“Severus, you look well,” his grandfather spoke to him, his voice was kind and jolly and his dark eyes twinkled with mirth, Severus felt completely comfortable, sitting at the side of him “feeling better I’d suppose, it was a nasty fright you gave us.”

Severus opened his mouth to answer but before he could, a deep bark came from the door and a frazzled hiss came next, and like that dining room for burst open. A white fur-ball came hurtling through followed closely by a larger black fur-ball, they ran literal circles around the dining room.

“Oh my!” Eileen exclaimed while his Grandfather chuckled in amusement. The white fur-ball leapt onto Severus and uncaringly dug his nails into Severus’ thighs as he hissed in annoyance at the dog. The dog barked back but unlike the attacking kitty cat, the dog seemed more entertained than ever as he gave a sloppy lick to the very insulted cat.

The white cat looking about to pounce but Severus stopped him by placing a hand on his back to calm him, it worked but not without sending a piercing glare to the innocent looking mutt. And if Dogs could smirk Severus was sure Harry would.

“Little rascals, aren’t they,” Severus faked laughed at least his family (can he call them that) agreed and laughed with him, “I’ll take them outside, to burn out that energy.”

Severus excused himself as he picked up an incredible frazzled kitty as a proud mutt trailed behind him happily. By the time he made it to the back garden Draco had to stop struggling, he dropped the creature onto the floor and put his hand in his hips in a motherly manner.

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” He questioned in a motherly manner at the now animalistic duo, they at least had the decency to look guilty. They made no means to shift back and explain so Sev sighed in frustration. “Why must you act like childr-”

Interrupted yet again by this time a different thing barreling over the walls and bouncing once and twice onto the floor.

After a short freak out, Severus realized that it was a soccer ball. Not that he’ll be used to one as he never did sports. So cautiously, he poked the ball with stick ignoring the snort of amusement from his pets.

“Fucking hell Prongs,” A shouting voice from the other side made him freeze “Me! it was you that kicked the bloody ball, Moony tell him.” “Pads he’s right.” “You never take my side Moony!”

Those voices he knew them too well. The voices that haunted him for the entirety of his school life.

While the voices had their own argument, Severus was this close to a panic attack. Accusingly turning to the pair that had turned back to their normal selves at the broken look on Severus’ face.

“Sev?” Harry asked cautiously, getting up slowly but Draco stopped in as if to say “let me handle this.”

“Why are they here?” The long-haired boy asked timidly, Draco approached him cautiously the boy who looked a quarter way from breaking down, and as he reached to touch him the dark-eyed boy flinched instinctively. That unnerved Draco immensely.

“Who’s here?” Draco asked keeping his space with the panicked boy as to not freak him more.

“The Marauders!” He growled but it sounded wet and pitiful, “You promised no Marauders!”

“Oh, Sev,” Grey eyes held nothing but pure pity, pale hands wrapped around him comfortingly, “we can't erase people, they’ll always exist.”

“But you promised.” Severus choked out onto Draco’s shoulder and both Harry and Draco felt their heart rip in two. But they had to be strong, with a harsh breath, Draco separated from the smaller boy and placed two unmoving hands on his shoulders. Squaring him in place.

“Listen,” Draco’s eyes swirled with determination, as his steely gaze pierced Severus, “ Your Marauders are gone. They can’t hurt you now, those guys-” he pointed to the other side of the wall “-may look like your tormentors but they aren’t them. Severus Snape is gone but Severus Prince is here and I doubt those assholes are gonna hurt you while I’m here.”

A sad smile covered Severus’ attractive face as he stared at the serious angel. He was right, the old Severus may have been picked on but this Severus is not only rich, but he is also attractive too. They have nothing to pick on him about.

“Thanks.” Draco accepted it happily before a large burst caught their attention. When they turned around they saw Harry with a deflated soccer ball in between his razor-sharp demon teeth. In general, Harry looked quite pleased with himself and neither Severus or Draco were mad at him.

“Good boy.” Draco teased earning a warning growl from the demon.

A loud doorbell was brought to their attention that the Marauders have come for their “ball”. Harry and Draco soon returned to their respectful animals and happily went to the front door.

Harry proudly brandishing a deflated soccer ball in his mouth.

Severus amusingly followed them but as he reached the door, he felt his breath quicken at the prospect that his past tormenters laid behind the door but with an assuring nudge from a “kitty” Draco was all he needed to open the door.

“Hey, I and my friends threw a bal-” James Potter stood there in all his arrogant glory. He wore a red and gold Soccer kit and was covered in dirt, and Severus damned the gods that the bastard was still taller than him.

But the arrogant bastard seemed to be lost for words. His hazel eyes seemed to darken with something (lust?) as they bore into him and gave what he could only describe as a look over.

Severus observed the messy haired boy with clear boredom.

Potter was still stupidly handsome and Severus will pay a pretty penny that his stupid group is just as good looking. (Well except Pettigrew, that guy never sat well with Severus.) but Potter seemed to be Checking him out intently.

It might just be cold day in hell.

“Can I help you?” He questioned boldly as he cocked a hip at him. It seemed to knock the boy out of his daze. “You wanted a ball right?”

Potter’s face had a pink tint on it as he reset his glasses awkwardly. Oh, this was good. Potter gave his body one more look over. This was too good.

“Umm, yeah the ball, uh, seen it?” Potter continued letting a tanned hand run through his hair, ruffling it.

“Might’ve,” Severus said shortly before turning around and letting out a whistle. Vaguely aware of the eyes on his ass, as his Guardian Dog trotted in with a burst ball in his mouth before practically spitting it onto Potter’s soccer boots.

Potter picked it up by the tip of his fingers with clear disgust and Severus only managed to hide a smirk.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Severus fake pouted and it seemed to do the trick as his blush increased tenfold, “Anything I can do to help?” He genuinely twirled a finger in his hair, something he’d seen girls do and it seemed to do the trick as Potter put on a sheepish grin.

“No harm was done, just a dumb ball.” He spoke plastering fake understanding on to his face as he stuffed the ball in his Soccer shorts, but Severus heard a muttered: “Sirius is going to kill me.”

“Well if that's all..” Severus trailed on preparing for the satisfaction of slamming the door shut in the bastards face but a wedged soccer boot stopped him.

Dammit.

“May I help you?” He asked agitatedly at the spectacled boy as he unwillingly opens the door back.

“Uh, I just thought that, uh, since your new and all...” Potter trailed on and Severus was annoyed raising his eyebrow impatiently, Potter realized that it meant he should get to the point, “. I and my friends are at the Soccer pitch, wanna come?”

Onyx eyes widened with disbelief, James Potter asking him to hang out with his ragtag group. What a rare opportunity, too good to mess up. After some final thought, he came up with his answer of how to perfectly reject.

“Absolutely no-” “Severus would love to.” It seemed like the world was hell driven to interrupt him.

Turning to the culprit his mother stood behind him with an amused smile. He showed his hands as if indicating why.

“It’d be nice to make friends before school next week,” she explained happily much to the delight of Potter “and take that dog with you too.”

If dogs could raise eyebrows, Harry would. He stared at Severus with an “are-you-serious” look but Sev could only shrug.

“Great, I’ll wait here,” Potter exclaimed excitedly, Severus knew that no power can match a Potter’s stubbornness, so he had indirectly no choice.

“Sure.” He replied bored before slamming the door to go get shoes, his mother left to get dog lead.

Draco appeared but before he could ask “what he thought he was doing”, Severus interrupted him.

“While I’m gone you’ll find out everything about Severus Prince,” he ordered the angel who looked affronted at first before nodding and floating off to god knows where.

“Let’s go, boy,” he grumbled followed by a sulky dog, “Let’s meet the Marauders.”

So much for a good day.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders are ALL impressed by James' pretty guest. Severus, in turn, is not very impressed with the Marauders.

So far, James was having a good day.

 

He’d woken up early, so he and his best friend Sirius headed out to pick up Remus, so the could go practice some Soccer before school started up and they had to try out for the soccer team, they would’ve gone to pick up Peter but he wasn’t in the country.

Sure he’d been pissed when his friends made him walk all the way to the new neighbours to go get the ball that he technically didn’t hit over the wall. It deflected off his shin and over the wall but Sirius kicked it.

 

But as he snuck a peek at the beautiful angel (whose name he knew was Severus.) walking to by his side, it was completely worth it.

 

The boy was the definition of hot with pale skin, slender figure and pretty face. Sure, his nose was a bit long but James could ignore that.

 

His personality was kind untouchable as he showed clear distaste at being pulled out of his house but he was obviously shy.

 

What other reason was there for him being so cold.

 

It helped that he looked absolutely fuckable in that sleeveless turtle-neck. It practically clung to his body while his pale shoulders stood out, practically begging to be marked, James wanted to do just that.

 

James thanked his friends for their bastardizing ways, he had heart attack imagining what would’ve happened if he let Sirius go get the ball. But he thankfully hadn’t so according to the law, he technically saw Severus first so technically Severus is his.

 

And Pads is just gonna have to deal with that.

 

He even didn’t even hold Severus accountable when his mutt burst Sirius’ ball, not when Severus pouted like that and looked so guilty. It’ll be a crime as a person to blame him, it’s the dumb dog's fault.

 

James sent a withering glare to the animal in question, who proudly ignored him as it tried relentlessly to get off the leash while a struggling Sev was dragged beside him.

 

“Need some help there?” He offered with a charming smile but the boy just gave him a frustrated glare before his dog gave another sharp tug.

 

“Thanks but no thank,” he huffed as he fruitlessly tried to keep the beast stable but to no avail, it took one more sharp tug sending Severus tumbling on to the ground as it dipped up the hill towards the soccer fields.

 

James had an inner turmoil, whether to help Sev up or continue to stare at his ass he go onto his knees. His hormonal body chose the last one for him..

 

“Harry you get baCK HERE RIGHT NOW!!” Severus bellowed from the floor, knocking James out of his trance of seeing those globes wrapped in tight denim. Rushing to his side, the spectacled boy helped him up.

 

“you alright?” He asked worriedly checking the pale boy for injuries, his skin was blotchy from mortification and his palms were red from impact but in all and all he seemed fine.

 

“I’m fine,” he mumbled to himself shyly. Some locks of his hair fell out his bun and Severus tried to hide behind them self consciously, he shyly dipped his dark eyes downwards hiding behind a shadow of thick long dark lashes.

 

Boldly he reached out to tuck a black lock of hair behind a tinted ear, Severus' face turned a lovely colour of pink as he avoided James hazel eyes.

 

If James wasn’t aroused before he sure was now. At this point, his brains were so turned to mush that James could only barely comprehend the sound of barking trudging steps.

 

It was only when a black blur of fur impacted into him, with the force of a thousand gods practically knocked him the fuck out. He was thrown on to the ground as a shocked Severus grabbed on to his attacker’s flowing leash.

 

“Got you!” The skinny boy shouted in triumph as he held on to the fleeing animal. James was in a world of pain but is to cool to show it, Severus finally noticed him when he finally got a tight hold on the behemoth of a dog, who had a .... sandwich in his mouth, he asked him kindly, “are you ok?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good,” he stated as calmly as he could but he kinda ended up wheezing it out, he swore that dog snorted at him mockingly, sending a glare to the black fur-ball he tried to stand in a nonchalant way.

 

But he immediately doubled over in pain,

 

“Yeah right.” Severus mocked him and James cursed himself for weakness.

 

Until he felt a solid body pressing upon him from the side, a slender hand wrapped around his waist and placed his other hand over thin shoulders, the smaller boy did his best to support him as his dog looked utterly upset by the circumstances.

 

Sticking his tongue out at the creature mockingly earning him a mock growl.

 

But he ignored the dog as soon as he felt the tickle of the mop of shiny hair that hovered below his nostrils and he couldn’t help but take a deep breath at inky locks.

 

‘Smells flowery...’ he dazed to himself as he continued to smell the shampooed locks of hair, ‘So sweet...’

 

“Oi! come back here you bastard!!” A voice that Janes knew too well, turning up to the hill he saw a familiar figure shape rushing down, heading straight for them.

 

‘Not now Pads, please not now.’ James begged ever god and goddess in the world that it wasn’t whole thought it was but sadly all of them seemed to be on holiday as his, the darker haired friend came bounding down at them followed closely by a lankier brown haired boy.

 

Once Sirius caught sight of the dog, he growled like an actual dog himself, growled.

 

The mutt in question returned the offensive stance by growling too, the two circled each other in a threatening manner. Like a standoff between to alpha dogs but it wasn’t a stand-off over who got to mate but more of who got to eat a sandwich.

 

Severus could barely hold down Harry and balance James while Remus tried hi bleeding best to contain Sirius.

 

“Padfoot, you’re being ridiculous,” Remus ridiculed him as he held onto the handsome mans Jersey but Sirius wasn’t backing down, “it’s just a sandwi-”

 

“Shut it Moony,” he cut Remus off, completely ignoring reason, “it’s more than a sandwich, it’s about pride.”

 

Harry growled louder as if agreeing with Sirius.

 

Letting go of James, much to his disappointment, he tried to tug the dark-haired dog away from the other dark-haired mutt.

 

“Bad Harry, don’t you dare or...or...” Severus seemed to struggle as his mind tried to find a proper way to threaten the dog before his eyes widened before being struck with an idea, “I’ll tell Draco, I mean it.”

 

It seemed to do the trick as the dog froze immediately. Slowly turning to Severus as if saying, ‘you’re lying.’ but Severus nodded frantically

 

After this stare-off between the two dark haired pairs, Harry relented fits as if seeing when beat he shut Sirius a deadly glare, who stuck his tongue out in return, before slinking to Severus side. Who kneeled down to pet and berate him at the same time.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Remus apologized after chewing out Sirius himself, turning to Severus, “he’s not normally like this.”

 

Severus looked up at him in a shocking way as if not expecting the apology.

 

“It’s alright,” he mumbled as he shyly returned to the petting of his dog, who nudged him trying to keep his attention on him.

 

“Geez James, I asked for a ball, not a bird,” Sirius voice low and flirty as he gave Severus a once over, his grey eyes darkened as approached the smaller boy. Reaching over a hand, he picked the paler one from the slender’s boy side and placed two lips on his knuckles. “Sirius Black, and who might you be beautiful?”

 

Severus turned pink at the array of compliments, tensing once lips touched his hands, the pale boy looked at Sirius in a contemplating manner, his dark eyes roved the handsome boy but less in an attracted manner but in a confused way.

 

“Severus Prince.” He stated simply, as he snatched his hand back from the boy before turning to the lanky brown haired boy with a raised eyebrow, “and you?”

 

“Remus Lupin,” Remus answered shoving a pouty Sirius, sulky at being ignored, to the side roughly. Offering Severus a hand who accepted it timidly, Remus sent him a kind smile earning a deeper blush from the boy.

 

James wasn’t sure how he felt watching his friends bring out more emotion out HIS dark beauty more than he has. Luckily that dog finally did something right.

 

With a growl the dog nudged Remus away before standing in front of Severus protectively, challenging the three teenagers. Severus calmed him down a bit at the scared look on the boys at the sight of the beast huge canines, with one some more tempting the dog trotted off not before shooting the last glare

 

“Oi! My ball,” Sirius shouted out after remembering why he sent James out in the first place, “You got it right?”

 

James gave Sirius a guilty look before his hazel eyes trailed over to the smaller boy, who stood to stare at his playing mongrel.

 

“Well, you see..” James pulled out the tattered remains of the soccer ball as his friend's eyes widened in surprise, “the dog got to it before I could.”

 

“The bastard, I’m gonna...” Sirius looked so close to gonna fight the dog again before Severus soon turned to the group with an apologetic look in his Dark eyes. It seemed the wind picked up at that exact time causing strands of his hair blow perfectly out his bun, with his loose cardigan flowing gracefully.

 

He looked like a movie damsel with the sun shining behind him.

 

“I’m sorry about Harry, he really is the sweetest things.” His voice was soft and wistful, and at the exact time, the three Marauders lost their ability to speak. They studied the Dark beauty with one thought in their mind.

 

‘Mine’

 

Sirius gained his ability to speak first, he strode over to Severus with confidence and wrapped an arm around the boy's slender shoulders.

 

“No harm was done, sweetie,” he teased, pulling the lithe boy flush to his side, as he began to walk the boy up to the Soccer field. Remus and James soon knocked out their own trance and chased after the dark-haired duo.

  


* * *

 

 

The Marauders had stopped their practice (mostly due to no ball) in the chance of getting to know the new object of their affections a little bit more. They surrounded the boy practically blocking him from running away, sitting in a group under one of the trees.

 

Severus was panicking internally as he didn’t even know himself, so he tried his best to either avoid questions or figure out the answer.

 

“You just moved here, from where exactly?” Remus asked good-heartedly but his eyes roved Severus’ body lustfully.

 

Severus panicked as he tried to find a clue from where he was.

 

‘Ok, clues, I need clues,’ he drifted through his mind and blessed his photogenic memory, ‘ my laptop was on and it had a website on but it wasn’t English it was...it was...FRENCH!!”

 

“France,” he answered as he already knew the answer and the trio fell for it, they nodded in awe.

 

“So French kissing is a speciality, I’d say?” James flirted eyebrow wriggling as a tanned hand traced his cheek, Severus cursed himself for blushing he wasn’t used to people looking at him with deep affection and not a loose fuck. Especially the Marauders, he felt sick at himself for indulging in the attention.

 

“Ignoring him,” Remus said moving on, James glared at the brown haired boy, he asked another question, “What school did you go to?”

 

“Ummm,” Severus recalled seeing a blue uniform as he browsed for clothes, “Beauxbaton.”

 

“I heard of that,” Remus recognization on his voice causing Severus to release an anxious breath at him not speaking bull, “Beautiful scenery they say, I guess the scenery isn’t the only beauty that laid there.”

 

‘Fuck that was smooth,’ Severus wheezed to himself, ‘ where the Marauders always this smooth? why are they this smooth?’

 

You can’t blame him for looking like a tomato right now. Severus wishes he could hide behind his hair as he avoided the handsome three surrounding him instead playing with the edge of the cardigan.

 

Where’s Harry when you need him.

 

“So Sev, going to Hogwarts”  James questioned as him and Sirius sent matching glares to a smirking Remus. Severus didn’t even bother to tell them off about the Sev nickname, far better than ‘Snivellus’ he supposed. “Any idea what house you’ll be in?”

 

“House’s?” Severus questioned, his old school was similar in name but Hogwarts Public school was more of a mandatory prison sentence than whatever Valhalla these worlds own was.

 

“Yeah there are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin,” Remus informed him happily, “You get asked some questions and it put in a house.”

 

“Oh.” That’s all Severus could say because he wasn’t sure how to react. What type of names were those and why did someone think separating kids like that was a good idea. Sounded pointless to him.

 

“We’re all in Gryffindor,” Sirius added as he showed the lion brand on him and James Soccer kit, and Remus showed a lion pin on his red jumper, “it’s the best house, it’s for the brave and courageous.”

 

“Mhmm,” Severus hummed in fake interest but the house sounded big headed and prideful ‘I know what house I shan’t be in.’, “What are the other houses?”

 

Remus was happy to answer more.

 

“Well Hufflepuff’s are the loyal and kind,” he started but James and Sirius liked to add their own little commentary.

 

“or for all the rejects,” Sirius added earning a glare from Remus, it wasn’t an interesting house for Severus he wasn’t one to be loyal and definitely by any means, kind.

 

“Ravenclaw’s are the intellectual and witty,” Severus liked the sound of that, intelligence was always his strong point, they noticed his interest in it immediately,

 

“You into books?” James wandered and Severus nodded shyly, James gave him million dollars smile, “Cute, definitely go to that house.”

 

“Last but not least is Slytherin,” Once Remus spoke the name, the two other Gryffindors face darkened considerably, even kind Remus had glared little, “the Sly and Ambitious.”

 

“Pure evil bastards, hate every one of em” Sirius spat at the ground, James nodded in agreement and Severus wondered what type of reputation you must gain to have such a vile effect on people.

 

At first, Severus thought Slytherin sounded cool but the Marauders thought differently.

 

“They don’t sound bad,” Severus muttered to himself pulling his knees to his chest, the three turned to him like he’d insulted their mothers.

 

“How can you say that, Sev!!” Sirius ranted grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him roughly. “My whole family are Slytherin’s and not one em are good, not one!”

 

“Calm down Pads!” Remus warned trying wrenching his hands off Severus' shoulders, Severus looked terrified. Images flashing of the Marauders grabbing him and beating him to a pulp without mercy resurfaced, he couldn’t help the tears that threatened to spill.

 

Sirius noticed his gathering tears and let go of him immediately, Severus shuffled away trying to distance himself from the group of boys as his arms wrapped tighter around himself.

 

He rubbed tears out his eyes not wanting to appear weak, he didn’t notice the broken look on the threes eyes. They didn’t know how to handle the boy's sadness but it hurt them deeply, the only thing they could do was blame who caused the tears.

 

Turning angrily at Sirius, who looked shocked at the deadly glares sent at him, he shuffled back a bit but James grabbed him by his shirt tugging him forward. Pointing at Severus before giving Sirius a threatening glare reserved for Slytherin’s, he mouthed “fix this.” Sirius nodded knowing when he was beaten.

 

“Sev,” Sirius asked slowly kneeling next to the huddled up boy, who only winced at his name, “I didn’t mean...I didn’t know I’d....I’m sorry.”

 

Watering Dark eyes, glared at him but with the tears, he only looked more adorable than threatening.

 

“I hate you.” Severus pouted out, he knew that was a childish move but he couldn’t help it, he hated being shouted at, it reminded him of his father and when your ex-abusers do it. Well, you’re not the bravest person.

 

He at least indulged in the hurt look that coursed through Sirius, at least his words affected the boy.

 

“Don’t say that, you don’t mean that,” Sirius reasoned with him, he gave him the famous “Sirius Black puppy dog” look and Severus felt his resolve falter. With one more whimper, Severus relented.

 

“Ugh fine, I take it back,” he huffed crossing his hands across his chest as he refusing to look at the Gryffindor. A smile brightening on Sirius' face, until a force shoved his face into the earth.

 

James and Remus stood behind him, hands holding the handsome boy down proudly as they gave Severus a kind smile that he returned as he saw the dark haired boy struggle.

 

“I think I rather like Ravenclaw.” He stated after James and Remus let go of Sirius they at first gave him a bewildered look before breaking out in smiles.

 

They soon began a conversation that Severus blanked out to deep in thought.

 

Severus wasn’t sure why, but he liked being in the Marauders good books, it made him feel safe. If the Marauders didn’t hate him then they won’t hurt him, simple logic. He wouldn’t become their punching bag, he just can’t. If being Slytherin meant immediate hate it wasn’t worth it.

 

James even said that Ravenclaw seemed like the house for who was him to argue since James knew the school better.

 

Snivellus is dead and won’t be getting a second chance as he did.

 

He also wasn’t sure when Potter, Black and Lupin became James, Sirius and Remus but that didn’t matter.

 

A ringing sound caught his attention, stopping the conversation to look at where the sound came from, him. Severus looked around him before looking at his Cardigan pocket, he removed a smartphone he’d never seen before but on the screen Draco shown in white letters.

 

“Boyfriend?” James asked, the closest to him gaining him access to see the Caller id, an annoyed look on his face similar to the one Remus and Sirius. Severus looked shocked at the idea.

 

“Erm, no, really close friend ” he answered kinda honestly, Draco was no way his boyfriend and he was kind enough so he counted as a friend like Harry, he almost missed the release of breath from three boys, “give me a minute.”

 

He excused himself and walked out of earshot from three, them turning to start their own conversation.

 

“What?” He questioned quickly at the angel in the other line, “How did you even call me?”

 

“I can turn into a cat, don’t be surprised,” he answered cheekily and Severus couldn’t help but nod in agreement, “Also your not gonna believe what I found, it seemed lucks on your side.”

 

“What is it?” The Dark haired boy barely holding in his anticipation as he jumped on the spot.

 

“Severus Prince was the creative type, he wrote a whole diary,” Draco explained and Severus couldn’t believe his luck at the thought, “like 6 years worth of stuff.”

 

“That’s great.” he chocked out, he wouldn’t have to fake knowledge anymore. Thank you, Prince.

 

“There’s more,” Draco continued as Severus heard the ruffling of papers, “ I found Photo albums, Videos on his laptop, even test papers you could steal his identity like that.”

 

“Wow this guy really documented his life,” Severus thought out loud earning a snort from the voice on the other line.

 

“I’d come home now,” Draco instructed, “it’ll take a week to read all this and it’ll be best to start now.”

 

He couldn’t help but agree, he’d had more than enough Marauders for the life of him, he said his goodbyes to Draco and whistled for Harry. Turning to the Marauders he strolled towards them, stopping whatever serious conversation they were having.

 

“I’ve gotta go,” he said fake sweetly, ignoring the groans and pouts from the three. He’d already had a hold of Harry’s leash and taking steps back. “See you soon.”

 

“Could we get your number at least?” James asked trying salvage having some type of connection with his Crush. Severus looked at those drilling hazel eyes and looked at the begging other pairs at his side.

 

With a sigh, he relented and handed them his phone. Jame happily took it before anyone else could.

 

Saving himself as ‘Prongs.’ Sirius saves himself a ‘Bae’ and Remus saves himself as ‘Moony.’ While also changing Sirius’ name to ‘Padfoot.’

 

With a wave goodbye, he sauntered off home to a week of research and studying like his life depended on it.

 

Unknown that the Marauders aren’t gonna let him go that easily.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders have a "deep" talk about their feeling for a certain moody boy while Severus has his own troubles...Secondary school.

The four Marauders had reunited the day before school began at the Potter household, they had been glad to see their friend Peter who’d returned from his trip to Germany. The small boy has told them all about the weather and tourist attraction and even the “foreign eye candy” after some coaxing from Sirius.

 

Somehow the conversation had led to about Severus, or the “hot goth twink,” down the road.

 

To quote Sirius Orion Black.

 

James had happily bragged about having the honour of meeting him first so in the eyes of the law Severus was his.

 

“What law?”  Remus questioned not liking the fact that he’d called dibs on the pretty boy.

 

“The law of the universe, my dear friend Moony.” James answered bravely as wrapped his arm around the taller boys shoulders, “I called dibs.”

 

“You can’t call dibs on a person!” He defended but his mature reasoning was nothing compared to the stupidity that floated around this room, so after 6 years of friendship he didn’t know what type of backup when he turned to Sirius for help.

 

“Oh but I can!” James replied as an “I’ve won” smirk plastered on his face.

 

“Do you have a witness?” Sirius questioned the messy haired boy, James froze at the question clearly caught off guard, Sirius face brightened knowing his assumptions was right “So in the eyes of the universal law, your dibs is cancelled.”

 

“But none of you can call dibs because as the laws state-” “WHAT LAWS?!!?” “-as he is not present at the moment, you’re legally not allowed to call dibs.”

 

Remus was practically pulling his hair out in annoyance as James and Sirius prattled on about laws and codes of the Universe, clearly not a single one of them had ever picked up a law book in their lives. Peter looked at them in amusement.

 

They only stopped when a phone ringing caught all four attention, with the skills of a striker James dived for the phone and got it before anyone not caring who owned it.

 

It was Remus’ phone but he still answered it and put it in speaker, ignoring Remus who relentlessly tried to grab for it.

 

“Um Remus,” Even over the phone his voice was instantly recognizable, the most troublesome Marauders sent glares at the scarred boy who sheepishly looked away rubbing his hair awkwardly, “is this a bad time? I need your help.”

 

“Not at all Sev, we’ll all be glad to help,” James punctuated only partly missing Remus’ swipe for the phone, Sirius even had to tackle the brown-haired boy in a fruitless attempt to keep him down.

 

“James? is that you?” Severus questioned sounding confused, “Is Remus there?”

 

“Yeah but his a bit held down now,” James teased as Remus struggled under the weight of Sirius if he was a lesser person he’d quake at ferocious glare sent to him, “but I’ll be glad to help.”

 

“It’s alright I’ll call back later.” All three pairs of eyes widened

 

“NO!!” The cry all three called frightened Peter so badly he dropped his chips and a thud was heard from the other line meaning Severus had been frightened too. With an inhuman amount of strength, Remus managed to throw Sirius away and tackle James to rescue his phone.

 

“Hello? Severus!?” He asked frantically called out for the other line as James swatted for the phone and Sirius cursed him out but at the moment he didn’t care.

 

“Oh Remus, James said you’re busy,” Severus wondered surprised and Remus let out an awkward chuckle.

 

“Well I’m not anymore,” he replied turning around to glare at the putout pair, ignoring the hazel and grey eyes boring holes in his head, “ So what’d you need?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Severus remembered why he called the calmest Marauder in the first place, “you know how Hogwarts has that test to decide your house?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Is it normally this personal?” Severus sounded freaked out, he could understand his confusion he remembered his 11-year-old self freaking out at the outrageous questions, he chuckled good-heartedly at the boy's innocence. “I mean, “if you were a dessert what would you be?”, What the hell!”

 

“It’s alright Severus,” he soothed the other boy, “ they just wanna understand your personality better.”

 

“Oh ok.” He replied shying down from his freak out, “Thanks Remus, I knew I can count on you.”

 

The simple comment made Remus’ heart skip a beat completely, James and Sirius noticed the boys reddening face as Remus fought to compose himself.

 

“Well I’m only one phone call away,” he chucked out, his friends snickering at the cheesy line.

 

Severus let out a melodic laugh it was deep at first before getting higher, it sounded nice, Remus liked his laugh quite a lot.

 

“Thanks, tell the Marauders I said hi.” Severus ended the call and Remus felt all his bones turned to jelly as he collapsed onto the bed. See Remus is a special type of person, he’s what you’d call a “human-disaster” so when overwhelmed he cannot handle himself.

 

“What’s he say?!?” James and Sirius hounded him for answers but Remus was far to gone to notice.

 

Peter observed this with curiosity, wondering what beauty it took to turn the all and powerful Marauders to a bunch of lovesick idiots.

 

He must be the most beautiful creature ever.

 

* * *

 

*BEEP**BEEP*

 

“Uggghhhhh,” The groans of their ward caught the attention of the two guardians, they were cuddled in animal forms, not technically sleeping but meditating, the dark-haired boy was lying on his bed, huddled under his blankets face down, ass up as he struggled to get up.

 

A pale hand reached out from under the duvets and ending the racket that was the alarm clock, slowly but surely he extracted himself from the blankets.

 

He looked a wreck, hair messy sticking wayward, dry drool at the side of his mouth as he tried to rub the sleepiness out his eye. His guardians gave him a one-eyed look before returning to whatever they were doing.

 

‘Lucky bastards,’ Severus thought as he glared at the two sleeping creatures, ‘They don’t even need sleep.’

Grudgingly he got out his bed and stumbled up, he pushed the string of his tank top back onto his shoulders, as he dug out his boxers from in between his ass. He swore Draco gave a scoff in disgust.

 

‘Posh bastard.’ Severus swore, he started swearing less out loud as Severus Prince was “Too classy for that”.

 

Harry’s words, not his.

 

“Pick my clothes out for me,” he ordered the sleeping duo and he felt the glare they sent at him knowing they can’t deny him an order, but Draco would’ve done it either way so he didn’t feel too bad, “Thanks.”

 

Adding as an afterthought.

 

He stared at his face in the mirror, still not used to being attractive and beautiful. He started to do what he always does, pick at his flaws. His eyes were too big and wide so he looked like a child, his body was far too feminine and his long hair didn’t help, his lips always looked pouty and...and... uggghhhh.

 

Even when giving the perfect self he couldn’t end his self-hating.

 

Slapping his cheeks hard to knock him out his funk, he did not need to feel any more anxious than he did now.

 

It was the first day of his new school he needed to emit confidence.

 

Brushing his teeth as he poked and preened at his face, pinching his cheeks, squeezing his nose, scrunching his perfectly trimmed eyebrows (compliments to Draco.) anything to be honest. Why? He wasn’t sure.

 

Stepping into his shower he larded himself with whatever the bottle said he should put it on. By the end of it, he smelt like a flower shop.

 

He soon exited the now steamy bathroom and into the chaos of an argument.

 

“Why would he wear three DIFFERENT shades of black!!” An angel yelled hurling a black boot at the demon who barely dodged it.

 

“Better than..what even is this? ...Lilac!!” The dark haired boy yells hurling his own arsenal of clothes at the Angel and so on and so forth.

 

“ENOUGH!” Severus making his presence known as he folded his hands at the frozen duo, Draco looked down in shame as he dropped a brown loafer, even Harry dropped his grey wool scarf in guilt.

 

“Harry, I think I’ll let Draco pick my clothes,” the Angel threw a smug look at his devilish counterpart as green eyes glared at the blonde boy, “but Harry can pack my books.”

 

The demon seemed incredibly happy about this. Severus learnt that the two were more than happy to assist if it meant besting the other in something and who was he not to manipulate such an immature trait.

 

Not Severus Snape that’s for sure.

 

“But this idiot won’t know calculus from algebra!!” Draco argued but Severus shut him up with a raised hand, he resulted to sulking, “Fine, but not a word when you go to Geography with Chemistry books.”

 

Harry stuck his tongue out before disappearing to complete his task.

 

The angel wandered to his closet sorting through outfit over outfit, only talking to ask Severus some questions.

 

“Modest or eye-catching?” He’d ask, for example.

 

“Modest,” Severus stated as he tried to make his hair look acceptable knowing it a lost cause and hopefully, Draco will notice his struggle and help out.

 

“Darks or light?”

 

“Darks.”

 

“Tight or loose?”

 

“Both.”

 

And so on and so forth.

 

After a couple minutes Draco gave a “Eureka.” A word he learnt browsing through the Prince library.

 

Severus turned to the boy as he reached for the outfit on his bed, he didn’t even bother to look at it, Draco knew better about fashion than Harry and him combined.

 

Once it was on, he stared at himself in the mirror really liking the look.

 

He wore an oversize white wool sweater, it fell over his shoulders loosely, so much bigger than his slender form that it practically covered over his hands only letting his finger tips show while acting as a dress by ending at his mid thigh.

 

His pants were ripped black jeans with some black and white converses

 

Trust Draco to get what you imagined.

 

The angel in question fiddled with his hair for a while before coming up with the perfect style, braiding two braids from the side of his head before tying them up in a fancy half ponytail.

 

Clasping the slender boy's shoulders as he stared at the mirror with Severus, mouthing a simple “perfect.”, something about this scene filled Severus with glee.

 

Until something burst the door in, Harry’s animal form ( A Newfoundland, his breed that Severus only found out) with Severus’ satchel in his mouth. Surprisingly not a single book fell out, and even better all his books were there, much to the annoyance of Draco.

 

Making their way downstairs, smiling at Servants he passed by (he knew how it felt to be lower class, so who was he to be a snob.) he made it to the dining table and was pleased to see his grandfather. His mother probably off to work (thankfully her only job) as a Restaurant owner.

 

Over the one week he’d happily bonded with the old man, he was kind but firm, caring and wise.

 

The perfect grandpa, but it only made him hate his real grandfather, who had disowned his mother once he found out she was pregnant with him.

 

“Good morning, my little prince,” an unlikely name his Grandfather had deemed him, at least Severus Prince had an equal dislike for the pet name.

 

“Grandpaaa!!” He whined likes child but his grandfather only laughed in mirth.

 

“I’m only teasing you,” the old man chuckled out before looking like remembered something, “ This came for you in the mail.”

 

He threw a black object at Severus, something he barely caught not used to things being thrown at him other than punches. Opening what he realized was a black box, in between black velvet laid a pin.

 

But not just any pin, an Eagle in with blue surrounding it. Sign of Ravenclaw. He couldn’t help the excited smile that drafted on to his face. He’d done it, he wasn’t a Snake, he was an Eagle.

 

Pridefully pining the pin on to his sweater, he practically skipped eating breakfast.

 

An idle conversation went between him and grandfather but like the teenager he was, Severus would get distracted by his phone. The Marauders were practically blowing up his phone after adding him to some group chat.

 

They won’t shut up.

 

 **Prongs:** Did u get ur house yet

 

 **Prince:** Yep, I’m a Ravenclaw : )

**Padfoot:** Congrats!! Ur a nerd ;P

 

 **Moony:** I’m happy for you, don’t mind Sirius he’s not on his meds.

 

 **Padfoot:** U don’t control my life Moony!!!

 

Severus laughed at that, the four could be funny when they wanted.

 

“Friends?” His grandfather asked as he read his newspaper, “Boys Maybe?”

 

Apparently in this world being gay wasn’t an issue, in fact, if you’re born with a specific gene a man could give birth.

 

“Just friends.” He stated flatly not used to his grandfather’s (or anyone’s) protective nature.

 

He was sure he heard a “That’s what they all say.” But he ignored him as he began to leave for school.

 

“I’ll drop you in the limo,” his grandfather stated in a “no argument” manner, Severus turned to give him a raised eyebrow but his grandfather only smirked, a teasing twinkle in his dark eyes, “Arrive in style, help you become popular.”

 

Severus rolled his eyes but still asked a maid to call for the limo, his grandfather was in fact right.

 

As the black limo pulled up to the gates of Hogwarts, Severus felt his jaw go slack. The school really was all that, it seemed to be a renovated old castle but man, was it big.

 

Students came out of cars or walked through gates, ranging from ages to 11-17, greeting friends or talking about their summer. Severus suddenly felt intimidated by the looming castle and his legs turned Jelly at the thought of walking through the building.

 

A strong hand squeezed his hand and he turned to see his grandfather smiling at him encouragingly but that wasn’t what got him. It was what was behind his grandfather, two boys, an angel and a demon gave him bright smiles and thumbs up. They mouthed him “we’ll be right there.” and suddenly Severus didn’t feel so scared anymore.

 

Giving back an angelic smile of his own, he walked out the doors of the car before saying a quick “thank you.” to the driver for opening the door for him.

 

With a deep breath, he made his way to the entrance of the huge castle, not even bothering to look back at his grandfather as he drove off.

 

Hogwarts better get ready for Severus Sna- No! Prince.

 

Too bad he only made it ten steps before he was blocked. He ran into a hard surface before falling on his ass, four boys stood in front of Severus with a huge smile on their face.

 

James stood at the front, leader of the little group. The other three at either side. The arrangement didn’t really matter, Severus just wanted to know who caused him to fall on his ass.

 

Fucking Marauders.

 

“SEVERUS!!” He winced at their loud voice attracting some eyes, not how this was supposed to go.

 

FUCKING Marauders.

 

“Ssshhhh,” he hushed them as he struggled to stand, his bloody guardians had fucked off to become birds, he noticed a Snow White dove and a Dark crow with uncanny green eyes., had the audacity to laugh or gargle or sing or whatever birds did. “Keep your voice down.”

 

James offered a hand all Prince-like, well Sever is the Prince here (even though he acted like a spoilt princess.) so out of spite, he lifted himself if. Dusting the dust off himself.

 

“You look nice,” Remus commented bashfully, Severus gave him an appreciative smile.

 

James was about to make some type of annoying comment until a voice stopped him before he could.

 

“Get away from that boy right now!” All eyes turned to the owner, Severus froze recognizing the voice instantly, already knowing the owner perfectly.

 

Lily Evans dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a red sweater, stalked towards them, her beautiful red locks flown behind her with grace, nothing compared to the ferocity she contained as she walked, once she reached him she yanked him towards her, cradling him like a child.

 

“His first day here and you for are at him!!” She told the group off, The cradled boy managed to slither out her grasp enough to see the Marauders face.

 

Remus and Sirius both looked completely insulted, Pettigrew looked confused and frankly quite frightened but what got him was James. Instead of that lovesick look he normally got when looking at Lily he looked absolutely livid at the sight of the redhead.

 

“Sod off Evans!” He spat as he wrenched Severus put her grasp and into his, “ We were having a civil conversation with Sev before you put your nose in HIS business.”

 

“Yeah right, Potter,” She sneered back wrenching him from Potter’s grasp and back in hers, was he always this light, “like you and your little group even know what Civil means.”

 

He couldn’t help but snort at that, at least this Lilly was just as quick-tongued as he was. He was trapped under the small girl's strength so only noticed a glimpse of hurt cross Jame face.

 

Now he felt bad.

 

“I bet it was Civil when you shoved-” “Um, if I may interject.” “-him to the ground, you Barbarians.” It seemed like his Lily, this Lilly didn’t listen and only saw what she wanted to see.

 

“We didn’t push him, he fell.” Sirius was quick to defend his best mate.

 

“I’ve heard that before,” she shot back sending all four of the scathing glares, “You four should be ashame-“

 

“I actually did fall.” He affirmed, cutting her off, she tensed in shock and he used this to push himself off the girl and stepped back from the glaring pair.

 

“You don’t have to defend them,” She turned to him, green eyes softened a tad bit as she stared at the small boy in front of her. She knew enough about the Marauders to know when she saw the boy on the floor as the four surrounded him, it wasn’t good, “They can’t hurt yo-”

 

“I’m not,” Severus cut her off again, he was frustrated with her not listening, memories of him telling her about the Marauders abuse and her ignoring it awoke again, he glared at her in annoyance. “Why won’t you listen, I don’t need your defence cause nothing is wrong !”

 

She took a step back clearly not expecting that, the Marauders stared at the glaring boy with more interest, he’d defended them without threat. They liked Severus Prince more and more.

 

“Well,I apologize,” Lily stated simply chewing her bottom lip anxiously as her freckled face dusted red at being wrong, as she turned around to walk away Severus felt a pang at letting his ex-best friend walk away. It felt wrong.

 

“Now the Tiger is gone,” James smirked wrapping a strong hand around Severus drawing him closely but Severus shoved his hand away, much to his surprise, and ran after the ginger.

 

A pale hand wrapped a red woollen wrist, the girl snapped around immediately and met with the huge, black, eyes of Severus Prince, his Dark eyes filled with depth with emotion Lilly knew what he wanted to say before he said it.

 

She stopped in her step.

 

“I actually do need your help,” Severus asked bashfully face growing red at the awkward situation, “would you mind showing me where the new kids go?”

 

Lily’s beautiful face brightened in a smile as her features softened, nodding shortly she hooked their arms and made their way to the castle. Lily more than happy to tell him all about her knowledge of Hogwarts.

 

The Marauders watched the scene with barely hidden Jealousy, they’d been talking with Severus far longer than Evans but Severus choose her over them. That wouldn’t do.

 

The darkness radiated off them had Peter truly fearing for his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts truly is a brilliant and interesting school. Any school that can hold the Marauder's, is definitely great. Especially with the new eye of their affection.

With the help of Lily, Severus had settled into the school pretty well, turns out the Houses actually had reason to them. Your house was like a jar you had to fill, house points would be detracted and added. You stay with them during matches, there were different places that belonged to a specific house.

 

The Lions Den: Gryffindors owned a cabin connected to the sports hall.

 

Badgers Burrow: Hufflepuffs owned a garden area close to the kitchens.

 

Snakes Pit: Slytherin’s had the entire basement to themselves.

 

Eagles Nest: Ravenclaws owned the highest tower in the library.

 

Severus was weirded out by that but there was more, they were also practically your homeroom so you shared the majority of classes with your house and one other house. Looking at his new schedule as Lily compared there’s, Lily being a Gryffindor seemed to share a number of classes with him.

 

“Hmm that’s strange,” Lily wondered out loud, he turned to her cocking his head in confusion, “Gryffindor normally ends up with Slytherin, at least fewer fights.”

 

The bell caught their attention, Lily practically dragged them to their first class together. Advanced Math with Prof.Mcgonagall, it seemed the teachers that thought in old school thought in this school too, even the same subjects.

 

She happily directed him to the class and made sure to grab them a paired seat by the window, secluded enough that they won’t be noticed but not to cause suspicion.

 

“So how’s France?” Lily making small talk but it wasn’t forced, they were completely comfortable.

 

“You know, Frenchy,” he teased with a smile, “Oui, Oui Baguette and all that. They proceeded to burst out laughing, they looked a proper sight.

 

“Well, well what do we have here,” a voice disturbed their perfectly friendly moment, looking up the Marauders stood in all proud glory, Severus almost sneered as a forcible habit but tapping on the window gathered his attention and he turned to see his Guardians giving him the stink eye.

 

Thankfully Lily was happy to do his role for him.

 

“Potter,” emerald eyes glared at the spectacled boy first, “Black,” Turning to his handsome companion who smirked back, “Pettigrew,” the short boy quaked at the intensity of the glare “and Remus.” The scarred boy at least got a decent smile.

 

“What’d you bastards want?” Lily folding her arms over her chest angrily, Severus ignored whatever was going on rather focused on his feathery companions. They seemed to be arguing and Severus couldn’t hear or even understand them so he just enjoyed watching them show how much emotion can a bird depict.

 

“Geez Miss Evans, so much negativity,” James plastered a hurt face but his Hazel eyes twinkled with mischief, “I heard Green-leaf tea calms the soul, you should try it.”

 

“Oh, I’ll try something..” Lily threatened to make her way to stand up but Severus placed a calming hand on her arm, she turned to him with a confused look on her face and he only gave her a sad smile.

 

With a pout, she sat back down but still glared daggers at the group.

 

“Shouldn’t you guys sit down?” He asked the Marauders with a raised dark eyebrow, indicating to the several seats that surrounded them.

 

“Don’t mind if we do.” Sirius grinned grabbing one of the seats by the desk in front of them and turning it around so he faced Severus exactly. Jame did the same thing but he ignored Lily focusing his attention on Severus while Peter and Remus sat in the desk right next to them.

 

A conversation began between the group till Prof.Mcgonagall walked in.

 

“Settle down, Settle down,”. She didn’t have to raise her voice to get the attention of the class, seat scratched on the floor as Students rushed to their seats. Even troublemakers like James and Sirius hurried to their seats, McGonagall looked over the class before a pleased smile covered her face.

 

“Good, Welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts...”

 

Severus blanked out the Introduction as he stared at Feathery guardians cooed and crowed at him, mockingly stuck his tongue at the birds making Draco’s feathers ruffle insulted. He was to focused on the birds to notice his name be called.

 

“We have a new student this year, Mr.Prince...” McGonagall insinuated for Severus to begin but he was too distracted, he only noticed when an elbow was jabbed into his side.

 

Turning to his once-best friend Lily he glared at her but she only giggled, he only soon noticed everyone was looking at him. Cheeks turned pink realizing he had not been listening he sheepishly stood up.

 

Ignoring what sounded like a laugh from the two birds at the window.

 

“Thank you, Miss Evans,” McGonagall continued an amused smile on her wrinkly face, “Mr.Prince has decided to finish his education here in Hogwarts all the way from France.”

 

An “aaahhh” sound came all the way throughout the class in an awed tone, every eye was on him and Severus found himself tugging on his sweater sleeves longer over his hands awkwardly. Giving a shy wave, he sat back down as whispers broke out through the class.

 

“Wooow what a cutie...” “I thought he was a girl...” “All the way from France how exotic...”

 

Those were only the bits Severus had heard as he tried to ignore it all, at least they weren’t bad comments but still, he hated being the centre of attention. Lily sensed this and squeezed his sweater covered hand reassuringly.

 

“Quite Now!” McGonagall ordered, she’d let them revel in the information long enough, “Turn to page 134.”

 

Turning to the board as the sound of flipping pages and muffled whispers filled the classroom.

 

Severus didn’t pay much attention as he already knew the formula they were on. He began doodling in his notebook, a habit he’d picked up in when he sat alone with no friends. The tiny doodles kept his mind busy.

 

He didn’t realize he was drawing the Marauders until Lily pointed it out. Muffled giggling cut his attention as Lily tried to contain her laughter as she looked over his shoulder.

 

Looking at his doodle he couldn’t even contain his laughter.

 

He’d drawn James with antlers on his head as Sirius who had dog ears and tails tried to relentlessly pull them off. A wolf-like Remus has picked up a rat like Pettigrew by his tail.

 

Lily snuck her phone out and snapped a picture of the doodle, Severus didn’t even know who she sent it to. Well, until all four Marauders turned to him with a not impressed look as they all held their phones.

 

Severus turned to glare at Lily who shrugged with a smirk on her face. He couldn’t help but smile himself as his mind imagined the Marauders as their animal counterparts.

 

“What it’s funny,” Severus defended in quite a whisper.

 

James just pouted more not ]one to like to be insulted but he couldn’t find himself staying mad at the small dark-haired boy who had a teasing smile on his face.

 

He’d had indirectly made Severus laugh so that’s a win right.

 

“Sevvy, I didn’t know you wanted to see me in a collar so badly~~” Severus turned to Sirius with the most appalled look on his face, his pale skin was pure red and looked about to pass out from a blood burst. Sirius just smirked, wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

 

“I’d rather you’d be put down, Black.” Severus huffed back, to his surprise they actually laughed at the joke. If he’d said something like that in his world they’d have thrown him out the window.

 

Sirius pouted but he was clearly amused by the raven-haired boy.

 

Severus found himself smiling too with the positivity he was receiving from the group, is this how it’s felt to be popular?

 

“Would you six like to share what’s so funny with the class?”

 

McGonagall's cold voice caused all of them to freeze. Remus and Peter quickly turned to their desk pretending not to have been a part of the disruption. James and Sirius turned to McGonagall with the most “I’m-innocent” look ever. While Lily and he had a similar “I’m-busted” look on.

 

All they received for their theatrics was a raised eyebrow.

 

“I’m not surprised at you, Mr.Black and Mr.Potter,” she began her rant but it seemed like she’s done this far too many times, “but corrupting Mr.Prince on his first day of school, for shame.”

 

Sirius and James actually felt proper guilty, not from disturbing class hell would freeze over before they ever felt guilty for that but for getting Severus in trouble. They looked down in shame at their actions something that shocked McGonagall to the core.

 

“I’ll let you two off with a warning,” she decided, softening at the thought of the two menaces feeling guilt made her go less harsh, “since it’s the first day of school and all, but if you must cause trouble to leave Mr.Prince out of it.”

 

And with that, she turned to the board and continued what she was doing.

 

For some reason seeing the two get told off didn’t feel him with glee like it used too, he kinda felt guilty. The boys were being told off for a joke doodle he’d drawn that made them laugh, it was Lily that showed them but he noticed her proud smirk proving she frankly didn’t care.

 

Getting to work on another doodle, he tapped them on the shoulder earning both soccer players attention.

 

Meekly he raised his notebook that showed in big, curvy letters “I’m DEERly sorry, this MUTTsn’t happen again” in a giant heart. The barely concealed laughter at the shitty puns was enough for his guilt to wash away.

 

Lunch came quickly, in the half of the day, he’d earned Ravenclaw 25 points, while the Marauders lost Gryffindor that exact amount. He also was informed that there was a little phone like device given to teachers and prefects to add and take away points from any house.

 

Bloody rich kids.

 

Once they collected food from the lunch hall they sat outside which was full of tables and chairs and chatting students sat on them.

 

“Your so smart Sev, I’m jealous,” Lily complimented Severus making him blush, he wasn’t used to receiving compliments, Lily noticed his face and smiled teasingly, “and cute too, the total package.”

 

At this Severus choked on his apple juice. Lily covered her giggles behind a delicate hand.

 

“Lily!! Lily!!” A female voice called for their attention, Severus turned around to the source and saw a group of girls sitting at a table had called for them, Well specifically Lily but they didn’t wrinkle their noses in disgust when she dragged him with her.

 

They actually smiled politely at him. Like an honest smile, no hidden malice.

 

“Your that new kid right?” A blonde girl smiled at him, he nodded uncomfortably with the eyes on him. “Are you really from France, that’s amazing.”

 

Severus didn’t even have to talk much as they filled in a conversation for him, he doesn’t even know their names. They happily chatted along with him, laughed at his jokes, no sneering, no disgusted looks just acceptance. It felt nice.

 

Then the Marauders appeared.

 

“There you are Sev!” James' voice gathered everyone’s attention, in moments the girls began preening and fixing themselves at the sight of the approaching Marauders. Somethings never change the Marauders could still turn perfectly normal girls to bumbling bimbos in seconds.

 

Poor girls not knowing they could do

better.

 

They all sent their best flirty looks at the four (we’ll technically three, they didn’t bother with Peter) but were completely ignored, the Marauders were focused completely on....him.

 

That surprised him.

 

They surrounded him instantly practically ignoring the other girl's existence, in fact, the only reason Lily was included because Severus was practically attached to the girl.

 

He needed something to hold on while the Marauders literally dragged him.

 

“Come seat with us Sev,” Sirius insisted as he tried to wrench Severus away from the ginger girls grasp but she wasn’t the losing type so Severus was in the middle as Lily held onto his right arm and the two Marauders had his other.

 

“He stays here.” Lily shot back and sent a sharp tug on Sev.

 

Both James and Sirius wouldn’t let go either.

 

After a few minutes of “tug-of-Severus”, he began to get sick of his hands being stretched to impossible amounts, with an inhuman strength he didn’t know he possessed he tugged his arms back to himself. Sending the three flying to the floor.

 

With one more disappointing look, he stomped off for some peace and quiet.

 

“Wait! Sev!!” Lily called out but he was already at the other side of the field, she turned to the troublesome duo with a ferocious glare that had them shrinking, “Look what you’ve done!”

 

“Us!!” James stood up like a stag ready to charge, “ it’s your barbaric grip that wouldn’t let go!”

 

“Maybe if you just let him eat in peace,” She glared at the Hazel eyed boy, the stare off was full of pure malice for the other, “He's not a toy, he’s not yours to control.”

 

“You can’t talk much, can you?” James rolled his eyes at her argument, “Dragging him around like a rag doll, who says he wants to hang out with you and your little group of bimbos!!”

 

At this the group of girls shot up at the insult, a shouting match came through between the four Marauders (who jumped to defend their friend.) and a group of insulted girls. A teacher had to be called to stop them and they were all told off equally.

 

Unknown to them a crow with brilliant green eyes witnessed this all with amusement and soon flew away to report what he’d just seen.

 

Severus had found a quiet oak tree to sit under, he looked like he was talking on his phone but in reality, he was talking to a floating angel that was lying down in the lowest branch of the tree.

 

“-then they begin tugging on me like 5 year olds,” Severus ranted about the Marauders to the angel, who listened happily nodding along to him at appropriate times and added his own commentary, “they are just like they were in my world, spoilt, immature and completely uncaring about how they affect others.”

 

“People won’t change no matter what existence you go to,” Draco advised as he looked at a perfectly manicured nail.

 

“They are so insuffera-

” the ravenette stopped mid-word at the cry of arrival before looking out from under the large tree leaves, to no surprise a black crow dived down to them before turning to a teenage demon. (Well, when it came to looks. Who knew how old these two were.)

 

“Took you long enough,” Draco teased at the boy earning a hard glare but to surprise the demon didn’t retort he only groaned and cracked his neck, “So what happened?”

 

“I’ve never meant a stupider bunch in my life,” Harry complained as he dumped himself next to Severus he began to relay the events that happened when Severus stomped off, Draco was currently on the floor laughing while Severus shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Fucking idio-” “Hello Severus,” Looking up from the Guardian’s beside him, he saw a tall figure approach him, Remus Lupin gave him shy smile and a small wave.

 

He switched off his phone and dropped it in his bag, signalling the Guardians to fuck off. They just floated above to the tree branch over him. He hit Remus with a blank look and the scarred boy took that as an invitation to sit down next to him and gave him one more small smile.

 

He always never minded Lupin, he’d been the nicest out of the Marauders and never actually physically hurt him, just too much of a coward to stop his friends.

 

But Severus could understand him, no one wants to be alone.

 

He returned the smile after the memory of Remus cleaning his broken nose for him after a run-in with his friends.

 

That seemed to brighten up the timid boys' demeanour.

 

They soon began a conversation about lessons and books they’ve read, Severus was so deep into it he’d never noticed how close he was to Remus, their shoulders practically touched.

 

He only noticed when he realized how deep Remus’ scars actually went or how painful they looked. Unconsciously he found himself reaching for them and touched the one on his cheek softly, tracing it with his finger.

 

Remus tensed incredibly at first but soon warmed into the touch, Severus was now practically in Remus’ lap as he reached to trace each scar mapped on Remus’ quite tanned skin.

 

“Can I ask?” He questioned softly as if not to scare the boy, his touch soft as he traced the scars.

 

The pregnant silence was not uncomfortable, it was full of patience and understanding.

 

“A car crash, ”Remus' voice was so quiet barely over a whisper, “when I was 7, the glass...it ripped my face to shreds. The doctors did their best but I’ll have these scars forever.”

 

Remus looked away from Severus not wanting to see those pitying eyes.

 

He didn’t need pity.

 

A hand placed on his cheek turning his face back around, huge black eyes that glittered like the night sky stared him down but they were not full of pity, instead of full of pure respect and admiration for a person.

 

He wrapped slender arms around the taller boys neck and pulled him down into his arms, now he was properly in Remus’ lap, strong arms wrapped around his waist unconsciously.

 

The dark haired boy placed his head on the other side of the brown haired boys head, resting his head on the boy's shoulder. The position would look intimate from an outside point of view but Remus knew better than to try anything, this was a friend comforting a friend.

 

“Don’t be ashamed of your scars,” Severus whispered into his ear, his voice sounded so broken and small, “They make you who you are and you couldn’t be any more perfect than now.”

 

Those words filled Remus with comfort, he tightened his hold in the smaller boy.

 

This boy made Remus fill safer in his skin in a few minutes than he’d felt in his whole life if Remus was confused about his feelings before he was 100% sure about them now. He wanted...NO...he needed Severus Prince in his life and his friends won’t get in between that, no they can’t have the boy currently in his lap.

 

Not if Remus has any say in it.

 

He smelt so nice, like flowers or something definitely garden-like. Remus took a deep breath if his scent enjoying the sweet aroma. Unknown to the two figures, one who watched the scene with interest and smugness and the other couldn’t be bothered.

 

“It seems Wolfy has caught feelings,” Draco smirked as he watched the scene play out, he carded pale fingers through black tresses causing the demon laying in his lap to release a deep moan.

 

“Tell him to throw it back,” Harry stated not bothering to open his eyes and see the scene that he was talking about, “how do you even know?”

 

“I’m an angel, Harry,” Draco stated like it was the most obvious fact in the world, Harry opened one bright eye to show he was confused. Draco sighed but explained, “I can see the feelings people emit out themselves with, Wolf over there is glowing pink meaning love.”

 

“Oooh,” Harry realized he paused for second before remembering something, “kinda like how I can see the sins of people, Wolf-boy has cowardice written all over him.”

 

“Hmm,” Draco hummed showing he appreciated the information, it’s nice to know your partner.

 

“Troubles coming,” Harry warned Draco looked at where he was indicating and saw that Potter and Black walking their way accompanied by the Evans girl, they froze once they saw the scene conspiring between Sev and the Lupin boy. “I smell the pure jealousy radiating off them.”

 

Draco agreed he could see the sickening green the two oozed. Mortals are quite interesting.

 

“Sev we’re glad we found you!” Lily shouted making her presence known, the two cuddled boys practically leapt away from each other in shock. Severus' face was the familiar shade of red while Lupin barely hid his annoyance staring at the arms that once held the smaller boy.

 

“We're so sorry, Well I am,” Lily apologized but not missing a chance to throw the Marauders under the bus, Severus smiled at her and moved aside to let her sit.

 

A silent acceptance of her apology. She happily sat next to him shoving Remus to the side.

 

“It seems everything is forgiven,” James laughed ignoring the glare Severus sent at him, he turned to Remus with a smile but you could see the coldness in his Hazel eyes, “What was going on there, Eh, Moony?”

 

“Yeah what’s going on?” Lily questioned herself but more out of curiosity then jealousy.

 

“Nothing.” Both Remus and Severus said at the same time, they stared at each other and laughed all couple like.

 

“Jinx!” Again at the same time.

 

“Now you owe me a coke!” Okay, it’s getting annoying now.

 

“No! You owe ME a coke!” Someone, please shut them up.

 

“No! you owe M-” “For the loRD OF MERCY, SHUT UP!!” Sirius roared out, shutting the matching pair up. He couldn’t stand and watch Remus act all couple-ish. He was pissed enough seeing Moony cuddling with Sev and now they’re acting like a honeymoon couple.

 

He didn’t know why but watching Severus hold other people upset him incredibly.

 

At first, he thought he ’d seen Severus as a pretty face, a quick shag, a really really good future one-night stand, but now as he looked at him and Remus so attached to each other it made him want to punch something. But he knew of his friend's equal affection to the pale boy.

 

Contrary to popular belief, Sirius Black wasn’t an idiot. He just was a bit dense at times but not stupid, he could see the looks his friends gave the raven-haired boy but he knew his friends knew about his feelings too.

 

Severus Prince was like a trophy in one of the typical Marauders competitions but this was some Hunger games shit at this point. Only the strongest shall survival.

 

But for some reason knowing who he was fighting against for the hand of Severus comforted him quite like the other Marauders he won’t like any random bloke coming in between them and their prize. So that’s why what happened after pissed him off way more than Severus with Moony did.

 

“Well, well if it isn’t little Prince..”

 

They all turned to the voice and glared at the figure, competitive spirits waved through them.

 

Marauders meet your new competitor. EVAN ROSIER.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new rival in the Marauder's little game is closer to Severus then the Marauders could ever have guessed.

All eyes on the dishwasher blonde boy with a smirk like no other, or maybe a leer. I’m not really sure but it was sly and vindictive. No one wanted him here, no one but Severus. He knew he was gonna meet him soon but he didn’t know when or who but he knew what he was looking for.

 

Confusing, right?

 

Let me explain, he didn’t need Evan Rosier. He needed the thing that was on him.

 

A dementor.

 

He saw the ghostly creature that wrapped around the boy's body from his knee to his shoulders in a rope-like manner.

 

It was a pitch black snake-like thing that was twice the boys' size, looking undead in a way.

 

Severus could see a few the creature’s bones and guts where some patches of skin had rotted away. The thing hissed at Severus offensively, but from what he could remember Harry explanation, this was simply a dementor in its guardian form.

 

A Dementor was far more...chilling.

 

The offending python stared directly at Severus before inserting his humongous fangs into Rosier’s neck and with that, the blonde tensed considerably before his smirk got more sinister.

 

“What do you want Rosier?” James glared at the boy as he roved Severus’ body lustfully.

 

“If it’s any of your business Potter, which it isn’t,” Rosier glared at the group that surrounded Severus protectively, “ I’ve simply come to say hello to a very close friend.”

 

He needed to earn Rosier’s trust, so he stood up much to the surprise of his...friends.

 

Can he even call them that?

 

“Hello Evan, it’s nice to see you again,” Severus’ voice was cold and distant, how a proper heir’s voice should be.

 

As the Heir of the Prince household, he was apparently very close Evan Rosier. Well in his world he was also close to Evan, but that was only because Evan paid him to do his homework and if he threw in a blowjob Severus could afford new books.

 

Anyway.

 

“As is it is, you,” Rosier bowed and extended a hand to Severus who took it politely much to more of the annoyance of the aggravated witnesses, “Ditch these Gryffindor retards and hang out with me and the other elites.”

 

It was clear Rosier was a Slytherin, if the green vest he wore over his white shirt said anything, so it made sense why he’d hate the Gryffindor’s.

 

“Why don’t you fuck off Rosier!!” Potter sprang up and took Severus’ other arm pulling him towards him.

 

Severus rolled his eyes, hoping not for another “Tug-of-Severus”.

 

“How mature Potter,” Rosier sneered back, “I’m sure Severus would rather be with more mature and intellectual peers.”

 

“I’m actually fine right here.” Severus did not know where that came from if this was the old him he would’ve jumped at being in Rosier’s inner circle, but he’d chosen the Marauders. What the fuck was going on, “Thank you for the offer.”

 

And with that Severus snatched his hand and sat back down with the group.

 

This shocked Rosier, Why was Severus rejecting him?

 

This was the same Severus Prince who’d followed Rosier around when they were children, like a lost puppy. Sure, back then he was that scrawny, weedy rich kid that was always sick and who looked like a small breeze will knock him over.

 

But now, Rosier licked his lips as he observed the boy. He was perfect, now with a  pretty face no longer scrawny and sick, lips all pink and juicy and a body sent by the gods. He wouldn’t be surprised if Severus was birther he sure looked like one, that androgynous body was a sin. I mean, those hips were meant for carrying his kids.

 

But he felt every ounce of rage when Potter slipped a hand around the boys' shoulders and sent him a smug glare.

 

‘They’re trying to take him away from you..’ a voice whispered to him, the logical side of him knew that Severus wasn’t his but this voice sounded so persuasively right, ‘Severus needs to know his place.’

 

It was sounded in such a convincing way.

 

“Well, why are you still here?” Black glared at him and he returned the glare full-on, “Don’t you and your royal assholes have to help each other stuff their heads up their ass in about -” Black looked down at his watch as if checking the time “-now.”

 

At this everyone laughed, even Severus had the audacity to snicker.

 

Rosier growled before stomping off to god knows where all red in the face.

 

Severus looked at his retreating back worriedly, he swore he saw the snakey dementor practically double in size during that conversation.

 

~•~

 

For his first day of school, Severus will say it went unimaginably well. He walked home with a certain bounce in his step.

 

Draco and Harry instead seemed a bit more solemn due to the witness of a dementor in its guardian form. They had transformed into a pair of Black and White butterflies so they could talk to Severus without being too obvious.

 

“You should’ve gone with Rosier,” Draco sighed at him as his pure white wings struggled to keep up with Severus’ large steps, “would’ve gotten you closer with the dementor.”

 

“He’s right.” Harry agreed which was rare on its own, they rarely agreed. Severus knew that they were right but the thought of deserting the Marauders felt wrong, he just tried to lie to himself and believe it was because of Lily.

 

Definitely not those three incredibly handsome bastard’s. Never.

 

“Its all part of my plan!” Severus blurted out, it was the only reliable excuse. The guardian’s in question, who had settled for landing on top of Severus’ hair to rest, asked in vivid butterfly expressionism for him to go on. So he did.“ well, um... by simply drawing the dementor to its full size makes it easier to exorsise it.”

 

The butterflies nodded in understanding as best they could. You know, as they’re butterflies.

 

Draco soon fluttered down from his place on top the Ravenclaw’s head, to hitch a ride on one of his pale slender fingers that Severus extended out helpfully.

 

“Is there any other reason?” Draco questioned in an “I-already-know-the-answer” voice, Severus turned pink and refused to look the winged bug in the eye. Mumbling out a rushed “no.” Draco sighed in surrender.

 

Knowing that this conversation would bring out both nothing, he floated back on to the boys' dark locks as him and Harry rolled their eyes (hypothetically because they’re butterflies) at Severus’ stubborn attitude.

 

“LOOKING GOOD BABY!” A lewd yell caught Severus’ attention it was followed by an ill-mannered wolf-whistle. He was fully prepared to ignore the miscreants until one of them had the audacity to fucking howl. Like a fucking wolf.

 

He’d had enough.

 

Turning to yell his own creative comments, but he was soon caught in surprise.

 

Instead of seeing some random delinquents, he was met with the sight of the Marauders slowly driving past him with the biggest shit eating grins. Sirius and James hung out from the backseat windows holding onto the roof of the vehicle, and even Remus looked entertained as he rested his head in one hand over the winded down window area.

 

Pettigrew who was in charge of driving the car only waved at him shyly.

 

“Sup butterfly boy,” Sirius spoke out first, it took Severus sometime to realize that Harry and Draco were still resting on top his head in their Butterfly forms. He must’ve looked like some sort of weird gipsy.

 

But not one to be insulted, he simply flipped the Marauders off and stomped off on his way.

 

The funny thing is, that in Severus’ life, the only times the Marauders car ever drove past him as if they were gonna throw something at him or hurl verbal insults. So he knew from experience you could not outrun any car if any of his famous him VS the Marauders chase scenes thought him anything.

 

Him mostly ending up blocked into an alleyway by said car and getting the shit beat out of him.

 

Then why was he still shocked that even with his petty stomp off, the Marauders still caught up with him? With a sigh of surrender his head snapped to them with such a force, the miniature winged creatures on top his hair jumped in fright.

 

“Don’t be like that Sevvy,” James drawled flirtatiously, Severus didn’t give him the time of day but he persisted, “Look, we’ll give you a ride. How about that?”

 

The offer seemed tempting but he’ll be damned if he admitted it.

 

“Why should I ?” Severus snapped at them. And then seemed extra smug when they couldn’t come up with an answer, “I’ll be on my way then.”

 

With that statement, he walked off without care in the world.

 

This made the Marauders panic.

 

They had been on their way to their favourite after-school hangout when Remus pointed out that Severus was walking on his own. They soon began to ponder things that’ll happen if they let something as beautiful as Severus walk by himself coming to the conclusion to take him with them (for safety reasons of course).

 

But before they could call him out they realized what he was doing.

 

He was so ethereal that beautiful creatures like butterflies seemed to flock to him like he was a flower, especially the way he looked put out as if he was conversing with the things.

 

On anyone else, the Marauders would’ve made fun of but on Severus, it was cute and quite enchanting to watch.

 

It was James idea to catcall him, it was Sirius who wolf-whistled and to their surprise, it was Remus who had howled. And when Severus turned to them with such ferocity that it practically destroyed the ethereal vibe that surrounded him and instead formed a royal “ice-queen” vibe.

 

Now he was walking away and they panicked.

 

“Come on Severus, it’ll be fun,” Sirius persuaded but the dark-haired beauty didn’t even bother, leaving the Marauders with no choice but to use their last weapon since persuasion wasn’t working.

 

“AAND IIIIIiiiIIIIiiiIIII WILL ALWAYS LoVe YOOUUUUUUUU...” the sound of the famous Whitney Houston song was loud that not only did Severus finally notice them, everyone in the street at the moment did.

 

The Marauders sang to the song quite proudly as they witnessed Severus’ face turn five different shades of red in the space of 10 seconds.

 

As pedestrians giggles and laughed at the sight of this small dark-haired boy being serenaded by a group of handsome lads. With a huff of frustration, Severus stopped in his tracks and turned to the driving quadruple. Stomping to them with the rage of a thousand gods and two incredibly frazzled butterflies.

 

He slammed his hands on to the front door in a way to make his presence more known and bent down so he was face to face with a smirking wolf (a name Draco had deemed Remus kindly).

 

Was his face red from embarrassment or anger, they’ll never know.

 

“What do you want?” He growled over the loud volume of the really cheesy music, Remus nodded his head towards the backseat and Severus understood the non-verbal message but he was not gonna be damn well happy about it.

 

With one last growl, he turned to the back seat door. But, before he could open it, “Prince” James himself stepped out the door and held it open for him.

 

He replied with a well deserved middle finger.

 

So this is how he found himself driving god knows where in between two very talkative Marauders, he figured out that they weren’t taking him home about 5 minutes ago. That was about the time they passed his estate and still carried on their way, ignoring his complaints.

 

He let Draco and Harry out the window once he entered the car, rid of their butterfly state now (if he is correct.) flying above as birds in their dynamic colours.

 

It wasn't all bad. He’d admit they had good music taste.

 

“-UT IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT BUT MINE,” the classic Mumford & Sons song will always be a bop and everyone could agree with that, “AND IT WAS YOUR HEART ON THE LINE, I REALLY FUCKED IT UP THIS TIME. DIDN’T I MY DEAR? Didn’t I my dear?”

 

And with that, the epic song ended with its soft play out. And just in time as the Marauders finally pulled in to their location.

 

Severus peaked to see the mythical location but to his dissatisfaction, all he saw was one of those old, retro diners. Even worse the place was swamped with teenagers like they were everywhere.

 

Like the plague.

 

He had no time to refuse before he was practically yanked into the social hive by the “I can’t take no for an answer” Marauders.

 

They made a beeline for a booth that was elevated above the Diner and it seemed to be the only one not overflowing like it was reserved especially for them. It was the type of booth that made you look down upon everyone else.

 

The Marauders probably did a lot of that.

 

After being pulled in by a persistent James and blocked in by a grinning Sirius, he knew was trapped and with no choice but to socialize.

 

“Can we get some food in this place or what!!” The yell truly caught Severus by surprise, as his senses were already on overdrive due to the sheer mass of teenagers in the area. He could hear every laugh, that really annoying pop song that’ll definitely get stuck in his head, every yell or holler and just basic chaos in the area.

 

He could not handle it.

 

He was this close to freaking out until a hand was placed on his back and began to rub his back in a calming manner.

 

He turned to see James not bothering to look at him as if trying to not draw everyone to the attention he was panicking. It seemed to work as he managed to calm his breathing a tad bit while keeping up a conversation with Remus

 

It was a small gesture but managed to change the perception he saw of James.

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle internally, James had always been a knight in shining armour. He remembers a long time before high school and his life going to shit, younger James had saved his life.

 

Rescued him from a runaway dog, he’d jumped right in front of the beast and began to hit it with a very big stick till it backed off.

 

Sometimes he wondered if the James from his world still remembers that.

 

He actually snorted externally at the thought.

 

Fat chance.

 

Suddenly a waitress appeared, she seemed quite young and could probably still be in school. After she finished flirting with Sirius who surprisingly rejected her swiftly, she sulkily took their order.

 

To be honest, Severus wasn’t really hungry and just the thought of eating made bile rise from his throat but the Marauders weren’t having it.

 

“Fine if it’ll shut you four up!”

 

He finally relented after sheer horrible minutes of annoying and completely useless persuasion tactics. I mean, James just started yelling random vitamins with no explanation, Sirius began to bang his head onto the table for no reason, Peter just screamed. That’s it like that’s all he did and Remus, bless his common sense, began to ask if he was sick or something.

 

The waitress was freaked out but made no move to leave, probably curious what’ll happen.

 

“It’ll have the lava-cake with Vanilla ice-cream,” he smiled kindly to her but no amount of politeness would erase how weirded out the girl was right now, “That’s all thanks.”

 

“Dessert doesn’t count as lunch,” Remus told him off lightly and Severus couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

 

“I think I’ll live, mom.” Severus teased, sticking out a pink tongue.

 

Remus pouted at the insult, the other three snorted and laughed at the simple blow to Remus’ person.

 

“Anyway-” “WHO ARE YOU LOOKING AT FREAK!?!?” The yell had everyone in the diner turning to the source in an instance. Severus practically leapt over Sirius to see the drama happening first hand, he was a drama-addict. Don’t judge.

 

He was met with the site an idiot he knew well as Crabbe. He has had his run in’s with Crabbe personally, he used to physically threaten him into doing his homework but other than that he left him alone.

 

But now he seemed to be lifting a kid who looked quarter his size. He recognized the victim from his house, Ravenclaw.

 

‘Lo..Love...Lockhart!!,’ Severus patted himself for remembering the boy's name. He was in the year below him and was very annoying. Just remembering the conversation he had with the blonde while he was touring the Eagle’s Nest was enough to let the blond be throttled by Crabbe’s huge fist.

 

The blonde had asked him every single question that had come to mind, no matter how personal or just plain weird.

 

With the memory of Lockhart asking if he has ever gotten a rim job, he sat back down and ignored the chaos.

 

But his no-good guardians choose this to be the time they decided to turn up from god knows where and to give him the look.

 

Surprising enough it was Harry “the supposed demon.” That wanted him to do something, Draco just looked exasperated.

 

“Do something!” Harry commanded but Severus just sank in his seat and pretended to listen to the conversation the group of boys around him discussed and ignored the floating nuisance. This only instigated Harry more.

 

“Coward,” the green-eyed devil spat, Severus tensed up at the word, “You know how it feels to be picked on but yet you watch and let it happen.”

 

“Shut up Harry,” Draco told him off from the side, “Fighting only causes more issues, Severus is in no obligation to help this boy.”

 

“Aren’t you meant to be an Angel? Your whole job is to help people!” Harry argued.

 

“And are you not a devil? You should wank to this shit!!” Draco countered back.

 

It went on like this but all Severus heard was muffled words, it was like he was underwater. Memories of people watching as he got kicked around like dirt, some even joining in the laughter.

 

But once a memory of green eyes hidden in the crowds, unable to help and did nothing but stare flashed through his eyes, he knew what he must do.

 

He stood up with such a speed that the group around him drifted into silence, even the bickering duo stopped. But before anyone could ask him what he thought he was doing, he was already down to the bottom floor.

 

With no hesitation, he walked over to the MUCH larger boy whose back was turned to him and tapped his shoulder for his attention.

 

Crabbe turned around, first shocked to see no one there but he then realized he should look down. The moment he did, he saw was the largest black eyes staring-no trapping him with a special darkness swirling in them that shocked him to the core.

 

“Drop him.” A simple order had him fearing for his life.

 

In a sure sign of submission, Crabbe dropped Lockhart and Severus saw this as his opportunity. With inhuman speed, he grabbed the younger boys hand and simply walked out the eating establishment.

 

It took Severus a couple minutes to realize what he’d just done.

 

Dropping to a squat, he buried his face into his palms and muttered: “what the fuck” in ominous chant scaring the boy he’d just rescued.

 

Gilderoy was also very confused at the situation, he remembered almost getting the shit beat out of him but now he was outside and there was a goth next to him regretting his actions.

 

“Um, thanks.” He finally spoke out but that did nothing to diminish the awkward air.

 

Severus only gave him an exasperated look before returning to his chanting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus realizes powers he did not know he was capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Past Homophobia and Bullying in this chapter.

Severus was surprisingly very calm at the moment.

 

After the events of the afternoon, he’d done the smart thing and had called a taxi home. He just wanted to go to bed to recharge.

 

Now it was dusk and he was curled up in his comfortable bed, in some comfortable pj’s and having an overall wholesome time. He was at the part of the book where the annoying jock gets decapitated by the murderer.

 

“Haha, bitch.”  He revelled in that part happily. Draco sent him an odd look from where he was cuddled next to Harry in their domestic house-pet forms. Pouting at the judging look, “What? She was a bitch!”

 

A grey feline eye-roll was all he received.

 

“Whatever.” Severus sneered at the creature as he stood up to go put on some music, the silence was killing him.

 

A song began that hit Severus in a way he couldn’t even explain. He got lost in his own mind as he tried to recognize where he remembered the song from.

 

_“Well I’ll be damned Snivellus, you actually tricked someone to date you.”_

 

_“I knew you were a fag but goddamn, I didn’t think you’d disgust the public by showing it.”_

 

_Severus tried to ignore the taunts, pulling his knees closer to his chest. Thinking that if the Marauders didn't see his feet beneath the toilet stall, they’d forget they had chased him in there in the first place._

 

_“Who I feel bad for is the poor bloke that came with him, who knows what he’d get when he fucks Snivellus over here.” And with that, there was a bang to the door, which made Severus release a childish yelp._

 

_Their taunts continued and Severus tried to ignore them. But only one hit Severus the Hardest._

 

_“I don’t even know why he even came to this dance, I bet that if he hung himself on the stage none would even care.” Severus just knew it was Potter that said that._

 

_Pressing his ear onto the wall at the back of the stall, he could hear the music coming from the dance. Even with the muffled music, Severus could easily recognize his favourite song._

 

The music stopped unexpectedly shocking the twin animals. Looking up they saw Severus pausing it with a blank face. He trudged towards his bed before collapsing back onto his sheets in a sweaty, exasperated mess—even though he hadn’t actually done anything physical. He only barely registered the fact that his phone was practically blowing up, to be honest, he was not used to all these messages. In his past life, he’d get 2 messages a week, tops.

 

But this was not the life of Severus Snape, no this was Severus Prince. A boy that will risk the bashing of all bashings to help _the_ most annoying boy to ever to breathe air. He tried to continue his reading but with his post-memory lane haze and the constant buzzing of his phone, he had no luck.

 

The safest thing to do now was probably to answer his phone.

 

Majority of these messages were from the Marauders—Severus ignored these. The others were from random people that had asked for Severus’ number in school; who were worried for him after seeing Sev stand up to Crabbe.

 

The one that stood out was an unknown number, Severus couldn't help but feed his curiosity by opening it.

 

 **Unknown** : _Hello dear Severus. Did you enjoy the three broomsticks? I sure do hope Crabbe didn’t hurt you, he gets unhinged at confrontations._

 

Severus switched off the phone immediately.

 

No way was he answering some creepy stalker, he has enough problems already.

 

“I sense something dark through that number.” He heard Draco softly whisper, the angel boy was no longer cat and was backing away from the phone slowly with a pale—paler than usual—face.

 

While Harry did the exact opposite, he moved from dog form and approached the device before picking it up and sniffing it, “Text back.” he ordered bluntly,  as he tossed the phone in front of Severus.

 

Grudgingly, Severus obeyed.

 

 **Severus:** _Who is this?_

 

‘ _Who is this_??? Is this some cliche horror movie.’ Severus thought as he anxiously awaited a text back, side-eyeing the horror book he’d just been reading.

 

If the situation wasn’t tense enough, Harry was breathing down his neck. Green eyes fixed onto the phone in Severus' hands while Draco was...wait...where was Draco? Severus did not have a good feeling from this.

 

 **Unknown:** Unimportant, what's’ important is you must come to this address and its ok, you can bring your little guardians.

 

 **Unknown:** They can’t help you, anyway.

 

*address sent*

 

Severus looked at Harry with a “ _you gotta be kidding me_ ” expression,  but sadly, Harry looked dead serious. “Go to the address, I’ll get Draco and meet you there.” Before Severus could argue a piece of paper was shoved into his hand with a, “Here.” and the demon was gone and he was left on his own.  

 

Opening the paper he saw that in plain black written was: _Expecto Patronum_

 

Sighing, Severus realized he had no idea what that meant. With no choice, going to his closet to change from his i _ncredibly_ comfortable pyjamas for a reason that has yet to be explained to him. Forgetting about the paper once he stuffed it into his pocket.

  


Severus was running through pitch-black streets, his sweater scarcely keeping the chill of England wind from his delicate skin. He could barely halt his run safely—due to the icy streets—in front of an old looking warehouse. He double checked his phone, hopi- _praying_ this was not the address.

 

And just his luck, it was.

 

Sighing Severus went over to push open the old looking door. Which came open without Severus having to push it hard.

 

The warehouse was pitch black—‘ _Of course it will be because this universe has the plot of a cheesy horror movie.’_ Severus thought as he pulled out his phone and switched on the torch.

 

Luckily in time to notice the black tube draped all over the warehouse, Severus easily stepped over them.

 

“Hello! Anyone here?!” Severus yelled out into the darkness but no reply was returned. His instincts told him to turn around and leave but something deep inside him—something that burned him internally— told him to stay.

 

Severus heard a soft click and turned to the source, only to see Rosier sitting on top the pile of black tubes under a single lit light-bulb.

 

“Hello,  Severus.” Rosier said casually, “I’m so glad you could make it.”

 

Severus gulped, forcing himself to speak, “You sent me the text?” Severus could slap himself ‘OF COURSE HE'S THE ONE, HE’S CLEARLY UNSTABLE!’

 

Like reading his mind, Rosier threw his head back in laughter before stopping instantly with his blank face back on, “I won’t call myself unstable, but yes I’m the one Severus. I needed you away from that little ragtag group of yours.”

 

‘The Marauders.’ Severus’ mind auto-corrected which he wanted to hit himself for.

 

“SEE!” Severus instinctively jumped back at Rosier quick rise to anger, “Why Do you defend those...those…delinquents like they're God's or something??”

 

“Do not!” Severus childishly shot back with a stomp of his foot.

 

Rosier ignored this, raking his hands through his head as if in thought, he began mumbling random stuff that Severus couldn’t understand, like “ _Mine….they must die...mine, not fair….”_ And so on.

 

Severus used this distraction to survey his location. The only windows were all the way up on the roof and they were so dusty that little to no moonlight slipped through, the door he’d come in had closed without him noticing which was honestly, at the moment the _least_ creepy thing, he could see the outline of boxes and the black tubes—that seemed to be all over the warehouse—surrounding him.

 

“I got it!” Severus jumped again at Rosier suddenly exclamation and felt his hair stand on edge when he noticed the craziness—more than before—in Rosier's eyes, “If I can't have you, I’ll just make it so that no one can!”

 

Before Severus could figure out what Rosier was on about, he realized that the black tubes began to move.

 

He looked all around the hallway, thinking it was his mind playing tricks but no—the tubes were slithering around the warehouse quite like a...snake. His eyes widened as he became face to face with what was once an above average, rotting corpse of a snake. Now a humongous, very much alive reptilian with the most glowing green eyes; but Severus was too late, even with its huge size, the reptilian wrapped around Severus so quickly that Severus didn’t have enough time to process what was happening.  He felt his bones begin to crack at sheer force he was being squeezed—having watched the wild-geography when he was little, he knew what would happen next. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited for the death that will come before he was to be swallowed whole.

 

And he waited and waited and...waited.

 

Peeking an eye open, he was met with Rosier having a smirking face on, looking at Severus as if he’d said something stupid. He tried to ignore the huge glowing green eyes coming from the giant python that studied him like he was prey—which he technically was.

 

“You didn’t think I’d actually kill you?” Rosier asked rhetorically but Severus still answered by nodding his head frantically, “Well, I won’t. See, I want you Severus and I want you to want me.”

 

“You don’t even know me!” Severus retorted, desperate to bring some common sense into the situation. Only to cringe as the dementor squeezed him tighter as if warning him to shut up.

 

“So-so what?!” Rosier argued but he sounded unsure himself, only for him to grip his head like it was aching and then his surety returned, “You will be my queen and that’s that!”

 

Spittin towards the direction of Rosier, Severus choked out, “Go. Fuck. Yourself.”

 

Looking darkly at the wet spot the spit made, Rosier sneered, “Fine, have it your way.” Nodding towards the dementor, the snake's eyes glowed gleefully as it constricted itself tighter around Severus and Severus knew that this time it had the intent to kill. Squeezing his eyes shot, Severus couldn’t help but wonder if he’d get another chance at life after this one; he’d actually quite enjoyed this one. Just as he felt his eyes get heavy as he slowly lost blood in his head but when he was at the peak of unconsciousness; he heard a sharp slice and suddenly he was on the floor.

 

Peering from under his eyelids, he saw two figures. One white and one black. Severus felt relief wash over him as his two guardians stood before him. Looking left to right, he saw various pieces of the Dementor wiggling around. Both his guardians were covered by some sort of black goo and Severus guessed that as the dementors _‘blood’_

 

What shocked Severus was the weapons they each bared; Harry held a dark sword but it wasn’t a normal type sword, nope, it was _huge—_ it reminded Severus of that one sword from that anime: _Beserk—_ but even with how big it looked, Harry held it like weighed nothing while Draco’s own weapon was a pure, white scythe, even the blade was pure, white—only stained because of the blood—and made Draco look even more graceful.

 

Both their eyes were focused dangerously on Rosier.

 

“You guys sure took your time!” Severus complained but the pair didn’t even turn to him when they both replied,

 

“Traffic.”

 

Severus was miffed at the reply and was going to say something else but he was cut off by Rosier’s maniac-like laugh, “Haha, I won’t lie when I say you two are impressive but you didn’t _actually_ think you’ve won?”

 

Draco and Harry didn’t even flinch at the threat but Severus panicked, looking around he realized the wiggling snake pieces had begun wiggling towards each other. He could only watch in fear as they reattached themselves to each other and became once again the terrifyingly huge python.

 

Severus turned to the pair that were still focused on Rosier, keeping one eye on the current approaching snake, “Err, guys…” the thing was only a few metres from Severus now, “GUYS!” Severus squeezed his eyes closed again, not wanting to see his own death but again there was a slice and Severus reopened his eyes to even more snake pieces.

 

By now, Severus realized that no matter how many time Harry and Draco killed the thing it’ll only come back and there must be _some_ way to defeat this thing. Fear crept up on him as a way to destroy this was not conjuring in his mind and what if-

 

“Severus!” Harry pulled him out of his thoughts, he currently had his sword wedged into the top of the dementors head while Draco fought off a loose and aggressive tail, “do you still have that paper I gave you?!”

 

‘Of course’ He rushed to get it out of his pocket and reread the paper and to no surprise, it still read _“Expecto Patronum”._ Now Severus just needs to find out what to use it for.

 

That was Draco’s job to inform, “Sev, this might be difficult but I'm gonna need you to think of your happiest memories.”

 

“That's it? Why would that be difficult?” Severus didn’t miss the unsure look Harry and Draco shared before jumping away due to the serpent reforming once again and trying to swallow them both whole. Growling, Severus spitefully tried to remember his happiest memory.

 

‘Remember...remember...remember…’

 

_“Mr.Black, Lupin, Potter and Pettigrew what in heavens are you doing in here while there is a school ball going on.”_

 

_Severus could easily recognize the voice of McGonagall and released a breath of relief. Only to suck it back in when he heard someone kick the door violently and Black say, “Just smelt a rancid shit and wanted to see what’s going on.”_

 

_“Mr.Black, watch your language!” McGonagall scolded as she ushered the four out of the room._

 

_Once he was sure he was safe, Severus does not hesitate to slam the stall door open and run out the lavatory quicker then he thought he could, not stopping when he hears McGonagall call for him or when Lily calls for him or when his date calls for him. His only concern was getting to his shitty apartment and sleeping till he did_ _n’t wake back up again._

 

_He creeks the door open, hoping to not wake up his father who might or might not be there— but Severus was not about to risk waking him up if he was. He releases a breath when he sees no empty beer bottles meaning his dad was not there and he was free to release the tears he’d been holding back for too long without his father beating him for crying like a wuss._

 

_By the time Severus took off his cheap_ _suit and changed to his faded pyjamas, a knock was heard at his door. Grudgingly he opens the door, thinking it was his mother who probably had forgotten her keys again. He couldn’t believe his shock when his date—Mulciber—standing at his door with an awkward smile on his face._

 

_Severus was starstruck of what to do or what to say; luckily he didn’t have too._

 

_“You left,” Mulciber states simply, with that deep tone Severus had fallen for in the first place._

 

_“I did, sorry.” Favourably, Mulciber does not ask why. He simply gives Severus a CD before he turns to walk away, and for some reason, Severus does not chase him. He just closes the door softly and slides down the wood, listening to Mulciber’s footsteps on the hallway floor._

 

_Curiously, Severus inspects the CD, what’s written on it makes Severus smile: ‘HOGRWARTS YULE BALL PLAYLIST dedicated to the beautiful SEVERUS SNAPE’_

 

When Severus reopens his eyes, he feels a certain warmth spreading through his body mostly in his palms and he looks down to see there is a blue light forming from his own hands.

 

“Fuck me, he actually did it.”

 

Severus turned smugly to the person who said it and saw Harry’s green eyes opened wide. He turned to Draco, who surprisingly looked smug as well and the pale angel even winked at him.

 

But that wasn’t what Severus should be focusing on, he turned to Rosier now who had a frightened look to his face. Even when his serpent re-pieced itself up solely to wrap around the boy in protection, Rosier was still shaking.

 

“Sev...No do-” Severus didn't even let the boy finish “EXPECTO PATRONUM.

 

A lot of things happened at once, the blue light that glowed on Severus’ hand seemed to grow as it extended from Severus completely surrounding the large warehouse, while it caused Rosier pain—if his screams meant anything— Draco and Harry who were standing in the blast were completely unharmed and when it touched Severus it gave him a warm, nice feeling that made him feel...safe.

 

When everything died down, the trio was left with two things: An unconscious teenage boy and a huge snake corpse.

 

“Great,” Severus spoke dryly as he kicked the large snakehead; secretly scared it would wake back up again.

 

“I got this!” Harry announced excitedly, as he stood in front of the other two.

 

Draco seemed unsure of what Harry was gonna do, “Harry, I'm not sure you should…”

 

But he was too late, Harry had already taken his pose and was speaking the chant, “FEINDFYRE!”

  


* * *

 

_*DING DONG*_

 

Lord Eugine Prince walked towards the door, expecting it to be his dear daughter who probably had forgotten her keys again. What he opened his door too shocked him indeed.

 

Four teenage boys stood in his doorway, looking as awkward as one would expect teenagers to look like. Eugine knew they were probably here to see his grandson and he didn't like that. Not one bit.

 

“How may I help you?”  he ask politely but sternly.

 

“Oh yeah,” The one with Glasses talked first, telling Eugine that he was the leader of their little clique, “Umm, can we have Severus?”

 

 _‘No, you can't have my little prince. Never ever!’_ “Of course, let me just call for him,” Lord Eugine dashed them a small smile before turning to shout out for his Grandson before being stopped by a young looking maid whispering in his ear. Nodding, he turned towards the teenage group, “I’ve just been informed that my Severus had left a few hours ago.”

 

“Oh.” The glasses one said sadly.

 

The one with scars then popped out, “Would you happen to know where he’d have gone?”

 

“Nope.” With that, Lord Eugine slammed the door in their faces and headed for his office for a drink to celebrate chasing away his pure grandson's suiters. Completely forgetting that his grandson was out at night by himself.

 

Luckily for him, the Marauders did not forget and were on the full lookout.

 

Thanks to a text to a Gryffindor group chat, they were informed that someone had seen Severus running through streets and towards the abandoned warehouses.

 

As they headed there, they looked up the sky and saw something that made their heart stop. A large amount of smoke was lifting in the direction Severus was said to have run in. Mechanically, all Marauders ran towards that direction. James reached there first; Sirus would’ve probably reached there at the same time but James' legs were longer than his but he was quite close. Remus was next and lastly  Peter.

 

But they all saw the same scene, a paramedic was currently carrying a body they knew as Rosier into the Ambulance while Severus talked to a firefighter as he held a white cat with his wretched dog loyally at his side. They immediately rushed towards the pretty boy but paused to hear the conversation happening.

 

“-ike I said, I was walking my dog and looking for my cat who had run in this direction when I ran into my friend Rosier. He’d been smoking by the factory when he’d offered to help me look and had thrown away his fag but it must’ve caught fire on the old wood.”

 

“But that doesn’t explain why you two were _in_ the factory.”

 

Severus rolled his eyes like he’d been asked this question a million times, “Well Snuffles over here—” Severus rubbed the cat as to indicate to the pet in his hands “— was meowing from inside the factory and I ran in to get him and Evan ran after me, only for us to smell the smoke. We were lucky to get out.”

 

“Yes, you were.” with that, the firefighter wrote what he needed and slammed the book close with more warning glance he said, “Keep away from ciggies, kids.”

 

The firefighter walked off and the Marauders took it as their turn talk. They didn’t realize that that didn't mean they should talk together.

 

“Severuswhathapppenedareyouokjesuswethoughtsomethingbadhad...”

 

Severus’ eyes widened at 4 boys that were currently trying to communicate but failing badly, “Umm, what?”

 

Remus coughed, indicating the other three to shut up and they did, “We were...um looking for you when we saw the smoke and thought something bad had happened.”

 

“Oh,” Severus said softly, as if not expecting that they would care for him. For a whole minute, the smaller boy didn’t say anything as he looked down onto the ground.

 

“Sev…” James started, “you ok?”

 

Severus whipped his head up so quickly that his hair flipped back, showing his face fully and showing the Marauders his huge smile, “I’m fine.”

 

This did wonder because all Marauders had a face as red as a tomato—even Peter, and he wasn’t even crushing on the boy.

 

Coughing awkwardly and desperate to keep on to his cool guy character, Sirius broke the silence, “How ‘bout we walk you home.”

 

With another smile, Severus nodded and began walking towards his house unaware that the ¾ of the Marauders were looking at him the way a person would look at their wife or husband. Too lost in his own mind.

 

Severus really had to thank Draco for placing him and Rosier under a protective shield because—and no thanks to Harry—they both would be roasted by now. He encouragingly rubbed the cat for that one. It was by luck the firefighter had believed what Severus had said, not sure how to explain what had actually happened if he hadn’t. He could only pray that no one would wonder about the burnt snakeskin littered around the snuffed out, warehouse.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a looong ass time and that's my fault but I'm here now and that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comment to show me some needed love.


End file.
